Dirt and Grime: A Twisted Fairy Tale  Russian Ver
by 7troublesome
Summary: Сделки с дьяволом до добра доводят! Если, конечно, ты сможешь выдержать все испытания… Саске, находясь в отчаянном положении заключает сделку с Дьяволом. И скитается в грязи и унижении с полными карманами денег. Кто спасет его? Сасу/Нару
1. Chapter 1

Название: **Dirt and Grime: A Twisted Fairy Tale**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: не нашлось желающих.

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэнтези

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора **(Many thanks, michelerene, dear, hugs and kisses!)

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею Наруто & Ко.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит. **Зато МНЕ полностью принадлежит перевод на русский язык. **Все руки - прочь.

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **.net/s/**4526012

**Саммари**: Сделки с дьяволом до добра доводят! Если, конечно, ты сможешь выдержать все испытания…

**Примечание переводчика:** в рамках моего **Сказочного проекта**. Собственно ради перевода этих чудных сказок MICHELERENE и задумывался данный проект. Обожаю ее сказочки...

**Примечание автора**: Должна отметить, что когда я начинала это писать, я думала, что закончу за одну ночь. Просто маленький, быстро написанный рассказик…тоооочно….это пока только первая часть. А еще редактировать остальное…

Оригинальная история – это одна из моих любимых сказок моих любимых авторов, Братьев Гримм. «Медвежья шкура» - история, на которую я наткнулась пару лет назад, когда мы с моей мамой обсуждали счастливые концы и то, что в оригинале большинство сказок обычно гораздо более мрачные, чем мы привыкли читать сегодня.

Покончив с преамбулой… скорее в аду потеплеет, чем я напишу нечто, что не заставляет меня улыбаться, пока я это пишу, поэтому – не волнуйтесь. Отложите в сторону салфетки, откиньтесь на стульях и наслаждайтесь моей скрюченной попыткой обновить старую добрую классику.

**Скрюченные сказки: Грязь и сажа 1/2.**

Однажды давным-давно жил да был себе очаровательный солдат, которого звали Учиха Саске. Он поступил на службу в армию в нежном возрасте шестнадцати лет, и хотя на войне он сражался смело и отважно, когда война закончилась, он обнаружил себя в отчаянном положении. У него не было денег, а когда он вернулся в свою деревню, то узнал, что за время его отсутствия его родители умерли.

Надеясь на доброту своих односельчан, он таковой не обнаружил. Они стали насмехаться над его красивой, ярко красной формой и сказали ему отправляться прочь, искать свою собственную судьбу и удачу. Оставшись без выбора, Саске взял свое ружье и меч и покинул деревню, направившись в густой мрачный лес.

После нескольких дней пути, он остановился посреди круга камней и взвесил имеющиеся альтернативы. У него не было денег, не было профессии, кроме как умения убивать и скрываться в нужный момент, и, оглядевшись вокруг, он заметил, что совершенно не имеет понятия, где, черт возьми, находится.

Ну, некоторым из вас, наверное, интересно: если Учиха теряет свое достоинство посреди леса, где его никто не увидит, остается ли он по-прежнему Учихой?

На это темно-волосый солдат ответил бы громким «хм» перед тем, как грациозно опуститься на траву посередине каменного круга и, глубоко задумавшись, размышлять над совершенно безрадостной смертью от голода, что приготовила ему судьба.

Прикрыв рукой глаза, Саске уже начал было дремать, образ любимого человека, которого он еще должен был встретить, дразнил его чувства, когда он услышал мрачный смешок и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел темную тень на своем лице.

- Как мелодраматично.

Саске ощутил волну дрожи, что пробежала у него по позвоночнику, от этого бархатного вкрадчивого голоса, и, убирая руку, заморгал, открывая черные, как уголь, глаза. Чтобы увидеть незнакомца, который осмелился нарушить его вечное святилище голода и смерти. Что, ничего святого уже не осталось в этом мире?

- Хм.

Даже в таком ослабленном состоянии молодой солдат был способен воспроизвести безупречный сердитый взгляд, приподняв в раздражении ровную темную бровь.

Хорошо одетый незнакомец прислонился к одному из камней, составляющих круг, скрестил руки на груди и с ухмылкой смотрел на солдата. Он разглядывал молодого человека, обращая внимание на его молочно белую кожу и черные, как ночь, волосы, прядями обрамляющие изящное лицо. Солдат изменил позу и встал, и незнакомец увидел, что молодой человек высок и определенно красив: с крепким телосложением и слишком изысканной королевской осанкой, тем более необычной для простолюдина.

И только подумать, что эта прекрасная душа вскоре будет принадлежать ему. Ему пришлось притвориться, что он закашлялся, чтобы скрыть зловещий смешок.

- И что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр? – спросил солдат нетерпеливо, хотя эта эмоция так и не появилась на его ничего не выражающем лице. – Я тут пытался умереть, и хотя вы не препятствуете данному процессу предложением пищи или денег или какими-либо другими актами милосердия, я бы с радостью насладился вашим отсутствием.

Саске наблюдал, как человек смахнул несуществующую пылинку со своего темно-зеленого жакета и откинул назад свои длинные, завязанные у затылка волосы. Две неглубоких морщины пролегали по обеим сторонам его носа, но вместо того, чтобы отвлекать от очевидной красоты незнакомца, он делали его еще более таинственным.

- Знаешь ли, юный Саске, я хотел предложить тебе маленькую… Скажем так, …сделку?

Когда взгляд Саске встретился с взглядом незнакомца, он совершенно не удивился, увидев, что его глаза – кроваво красного цвета.

- Мой ответ – нет, – сказал Саске и прошел к соседнему камню, возле которого лежали его меч и ружье.

Соскальзывая по камню вниз, он оперся о него спиной, а длинные ноги перекрестил у лодыжек. Затем закрыл глаза и продолжил, его голос звучал, холодный словно лед:

- Не думаю, что любая сделка, предложенная тобой, будет… благоприятной для спасения моей души, а я определенно надеюсь когда-нибудь поиграть на арфе, сидя на пушистом райском облачке.

- О, но это предложение отдает спасение твоей души исключительно в твои собственные руки. Без какого-либо вмешательства с моей стороны.

Саске сердито посмотрел на ухмыляющегося незнакомца.

- Сэр, я повторяю…

- Ты можешь звать меня Итачи.

Саске опустил голову, черные пряди закрыли его лицо, но его приглушенный ответ все равно достиг ушей незнакомца:

- Ты говоришь – Итачи, я говорю – дьявол…

- Послушай ты, жалкий, бесполезный мальчишка. Я дам тебе все богатства этой жизни, богатства, что ни за что не иссякнут в течение семи лет.

Саске вздохнул. Было очевидно, что эта эгоистичная сволочь не заткнется.

- А теперь сразу перейди к той части, где ты будешь стоять надо мной, злобно кудахтая, и красть мою душу. – Бросая взгляд на свои ногти, он продолжил, - у меня как раз свидание с голодной смертью.

Итачи сократил расстояние между ними за три легких шага и присел на корточки, чтобы быть с молодым человеком на одном уровне, затем схватил его за грудки и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

- Я предлагаю обменяться жакетами. Семь лет ты будешь носить мой, а я – твой. Семь лет тебе нельзя будет мыться, обрезать волосы или ногти или снимать жакет или плащ, что я тебе дам. Если по истечении этого срока ты все еще будешь жив, мы снова обменяемся жакетами, и тебе больше никогда не придется беспокоиться о деньгах. Если же ты умрешь, - привлекательный дьявол небрежно пожал плечами, отпуская жакет солдата и театрально расправляя на нем складки, затем, наконец, поднял глаза, сверкающие красным в лесном сумраке, и улыбнулся, - в этот момент, я и начну злобно кудахтать и пожру твою никчемную жалкую душонку.

- Понятно, - сказал Саске и еще раз взвесил свои возможности. Смерть от голода с гарантированной позицией в качестве арфиста на небесах или крохотная сделка с дьяволом, включающая в себя жизнь, деньги и новоиспеченное отвращение к мылу. Что же выбрать… что же выбрать?

- Хм, - проговорил Саске и встал, стягивая с плеч свой красный жакет и протягивая его практически распираемому от собственной гордости дьяволу.

- Тебе не позволяется никому об этом рассказывать, - продолжил Итачи, снимая свой собственный жакет и обменивая его. Он наблюдал голодными глазами, как Саске надевает его жакет и подворачивает рукава.

- Не могу сказать, что в восторге от ткани… - пробормотал солдат и посмотрел на дьявола, когда темноволосый щелкнул своими длинными бледными пальцами.

- Ах, да, не забывай свой плащ. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты простудился…

С еще одним щелчком Итачи наколдовал большую шкуру из темно-бурого меха, и кинул ее в солдата, смотрящего на него сузившимися от гнева глазами.

Встряхивая шкуру от пыли, Саске обнаружил, что это медвежья шкура. Вздыхая и понимая, что уже заключил сделку, он накинул шкуру себе на плечи и встал перед дьяволом.

- Мы закончили или ты собираешься вдобавок ослепить меня или забрать моего первенца?

С ухмылкой Итачи оглядел солдата с головы до ног. Его прекрасное лицо все еще было свежим и чистым, но огромная медвежья шкура пригнула его плечи вниз и спрятала шелковые черные пряди, скрывая высокую и статную фигуру. Совсем немного времени потребуется для того, чтобы накопившиеся грязь и сажа превратили прекрасного молодого человека в чудовище.

Люди могут быть жестокими, и Итачи уже мог практически пальцами ощущать легкое, словно пушинка, прикосновение солдатской души в своих руках.

Саске наблюдал, как зловещий радостный огонек зажегся в красных глазах Итачи, и заставил себя не закатывать глаза. Еще не прошло и одного дня, а Саске уже видел дьявольски самодовольное выражение на лице этой сволочи от предполагаемой победы. Он обошел жадного до власти болвана и собрал свои немногочисленные вещи.

- Помнится, ты что-то говорил про деньги, много, много денег.

- Хм, - дьявол сымитировал Учиху и кивком указал на карманы нового солдатского жакета. – Неважно, сколько раз бы ты не опускал руку в карманы, они всегда будут полны золотом.

Саске коротко кивнул и повернулся, вышел из круга и отправился назад, в большой мир.

- Развлекайся! – прокричал Итачи и издал мрачный смешок, когда солдат, не оборачиваясь, полушутливо помахал ему своей скрытой мехом рукой, а потом исчез в густом лесу.

- Всего-то и заняло, что день работы… - пробормотал Итачи и исчез на ветру.

ххх

Вот так и началась жизнь Саске в качестве путешественника. Первый год было не так уж плохо. Да, медвежья шкура вызывала некоторое удивление, как и его менее чем гигиеничные привычки обращали на себя внимание то там, то сям, но, по большей части, он был все еще человеком. Странным, одетым в медвежью шкуру, несколько отдающим запашком человеком, но все-таки человеком.

На протяжении второго года сделки с дьяволом, Саске целиком полагался на тот факт, что его карманы никогда не были пусты и оплачивали привилегию считаться человеком. С самого начала не будучи общительным, изоляция от себе подобных никогда его особенно не беспокоила, однако, с течением времени, даже при наличии денег, он стал замечать, что больше не тратит деньги на комнату в гостинице или горячий обед. Нет, его деньги стали давать ему черствый хлеб и приятный ночлег в сарае.

В один прекрасный день, посередине его третьего года, Саске вошел в новую деревню и на всякий пожарный случай старался держаться в тени. Заворачивая за угол и обходя рынок стороной, он увидел молодого человека, одетого в светло-рыжие штаны и бледно кремово-оранжевую рубашку, лениво зашнурованную у шеи. Юноша весело улыбался проходящим людям и получал такие же теплые приветствия в ответ.

Саске не осознавал, что подошел ближе до тех пор, пока юноша не рассмеялся, словно весенний дождь зазвенел у солдата в ушах. Ему также было невдомек, что его сердце зачастило, или, что впервые за все эти годы его черные глаза потеплели. Светлые волосы лежали мягкими торчащими прядями вокруг загорелого лица, а голубые глаза сияли неподдельным счастьем, пока юноша двигался за двумя прекрасно одетыми девушками.

Медленно следуя за группой сзади, Саске увидел, как спутницы юноши сплетничают и указывают пальцами на односельчан вокруг них, периодически останавливаясь и пожирая глазами, а потом покупая какую-нибудь безделушку. Время от времени девушки покрикивали и подгоняли светловолосого парня.

- Наруто! – закричала девушка с розовыми волосами, поворачиваясь назад и упираясь хорошенькими, затянутыми в перчатки, ручками в бедра. – Прекрати отставать или мы оставим тебя тут со всем этим сбродом!

Светловолосая девушка рядом с ней противно захихикала и добавила:

- Ну разве дедушка не обрадуется тому, что ему уже не нужно будет волноваться за тебя!

Парень… Наруто повернулся и помахал рукой, его улыбка была крепко прилеплена на его лице, но Саске увидел, как парень преувеличенно закатил глаза, а потом снова вернулся к разговору с продавцом овощей, платя за них и укладывая овощи в корзину, что держал в руках.

Когда блондин проходил мимо места, где прятался Саске, наверное, он увидел тень, потому что он замер, его взгляд заметался между обезображенной фигурой солдата и его спутницами. Придя к определенному решению, Наруто сделал шаг ближе к солдату, который сильнее вжался в темноту.

- Не бойтесь, сэр, - проговорил Наруто, успокаивающе протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до мохнатой массы. Когда Саске отодвинулся еще дальше, блондин позволил своей руке упасть, но не мягкой улыбке на его лице. Саске смотрел, как схватив мешочек с деньгами, что висел у него на поясе, Наруто высыпал его содержимое на руку, а затем другой рукой достал буханку хлеба из корзины.

- Это все, что я могу предложить, - сказал юноша и протянул свои дары Саске. Когда солдат отрицательно покачал своей большой меховой головой, поскольку слова, казалось, застряли у него в горле, Наруто рассмеялся, но его глаза предостерегающе сузились.

- Не будь грубияном. Я думаю, что если у тебя есть возможность поделиться деньгами, то ты обязан ими поделиться. Поэтому – возьми.

Протягивая вперед покрытую коркой грязи руку, ногти которой были больше похожи на когти, а медвежья шкура, покрывающая ее была грязной и вонючей, Саске взял предложенное со звуком «Хм».

- Ну, ладно, - сказал Наруто, делая шаг назад, - было не так уж и плохо.

- НАРУТО!

Его имя, резко и визгливо произнесенное, заставило блондина подпрыгнуть и оглянуться перед тем, как прокричать:

- Чтооооо? Я и в последний раз тебя хорошо слышал, Сакура! Мы все тебя слышали!

Его руки беспорядочно замахали, указывая на односельчан на рынке. Вздыхая, парень повернулся еще раз к покрытому темнотой человеку, щурясь в попытке разглядеть черты его лица, когда Саске еще глубже отодвинулся в темноту.

- Тогда желаю хорошего дня, - пробормотал Наруто и побежал за удаляющимися девушками.

Саске частично вышел на солнце и наблюдал, как троица скрылась у края городишки. В его руках все еще была буханка хлеба и золото, и он раскрыл ладонь, позволяя золоту заблестеть на солнце.

Светловолосый парень был прав. Как смеет Саске не делиться своим ново обретенным богатством? Разве ему не требовалась рука помощи, когда дьявол нашел его? Если бы кто-нибудь помог ему, поделился тем, что у него было, разве стоял бы он сейчас в темноте, с кожей такой грязной и таким заросшим волосами лицом, что невозможно было определить, где кончалась шкура, и начинался он сам?

Покачав головой, Саске вышел их тени и подошел к продавцу овощей, с которым только что попрощался Наруто. Лысеющий человек стоял перед своими начинающими вянуть товарами и улыбался прохожим, но с обратной стороны стойки, двое маленьких детишек крепко держались за его ноги, их кожа была бледна и туго обтягивала тощие тела, а маленькие глазки пристально наблюдали за всем, что происходит вокруг. Без секунды сомнения, Саске протянул человеку все, что дал ему Наруто, а затем полез в свой карман дьявольского зеленого жакета и достал оттуда еще пригоршню золота.

Когда Саске кивнул своей мохнатой головой и повернулся, чтобы уйти, он ощутил изменение веса, а посмотрев вниз, увидел, что теперь дети торговца крепко уцепились за его ноги. Сам торговец вышел из-за прилавка и тепло улыбнулся солдату.

- Сэр, я не могу вот так просто это взять…

- Я настаиваю, - прорычал Саске, удивленный тем, что его голос прозвучал хрипло от долгого молчания.

- Я должен дать вам что-нибудь взамен, - стал спорить торговец, а его дети с готовностью закивали головами.

На мгновение Саске задумался, а затем аккуратно освобождаясь от детских ручек у своих колен, проговорил:

- Молитесь за меня, чтобы я остался в живых еще три с половиной года. Это все, что я от вас приму.

Подняв от удивления бровь, торговец медленно кивнул, и Саске покинул деревню. И с этих пор, в каждой деревне, куда бы он ни приходил, юный солдат отдавал свое бесконечное богатство нуждающимся, не прося в ответ ничего, кроме молитв за свое выживание.

И по ночам, когда его сны терзал образ светловолосого ангела с небесно голубыми глазами, он знал, что то, чего на самом деле ему страстно хотелось, так это – выжить, потому, что наконец, у него появилось нечто еще, для чего стоило жить, кроме сохранения жалкой солдатской души.

ххх

Под конец своего пятого года, Саске еще раз очутился в той самой деревне, что преследовала его в кошмарах и расцвечивала яркими красками его сны. Он дал себе слово, что не вернется назад до тех пор, пока не закончит эту игру с дьяволом. Но по мере того, как затвердевала на его теле грязь, что он почти задыхался, а глумление, презрительные насмешки и возгласы отвращения сгущались вокруг него, как его собственный запах, Саске был готов отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы увидеть юного блондина еще хоть один раз. Услышать его мелодичный смех и увидеть его улыбку – было запретным, как желание вымыть его тело, но страстно желанным для его исстрадавшейся души.

В деревню он пришел затемно, и после того, как его силой выкинули из гостиницы, горстью золота он подкупил владельца гостиницы, чтобы тот позволил ему переночевать в сарае. Саске надеялся на место в хлеву, однако засранец-владелец гостиницы заверил его, что даже лошади со свиньями не смогут его вынести.

Запахивая проклятую медвежью шкуру вокруг себя, Саске прислонил свою уставшую спину к стене и закрыл глаза, заставляя себя вспомнить каждую секунду проведенного вместе с Наруто времени столько лет назад.

Он был выведен из задумчивости суматохой, раздавшейся за пределами его «спальни». Открыв дверь сарая, Саске увидел седовласого старика, которого выкинули через задний ход гостиницы. Возмущенный, он встал и провел рукой по волосам.

- Ох, господи… что же мне теперь делать?

Саске наблюдал за стариком пару мгновений и решил, что старику, должно быть, не повезло, поэтому его и выкинули из гостиницы. Солдат медленно приблизился к старику, что все еще продолжал гневно бормотать что-то самому себе под нос, и легко коснулся его плеча. Человек замер, увидев, кто его коснулся, и в такой знакомой Саске манере отпрыгнул назад, словно перед ним стоял сам дьявол. Эта мысль вызвала грустную улыбку на губах солдата. Если бы они только знали…

Через мгновение Саске поднял руки вверх в успокаивающем жесте, что очевидно показался достаточно пугающим для старика, из-за того, что солдат был покрыт мехом и грязью с длинными ногтями, что зловеще напоминали когти. Однако Саске попытался заставить поверить напуганного человека в то, что, он, и в самом деле, человеческое существо. К концу разговора, темноволосый солдат уже сжимал зубы изо всех сил, только чтобы отделаться от желания вытрясти всю дурь из старика или просто все бросить и уйти.

Он выяснил, что старика зовут Джирайя, и что он остановился на ночь в городишке после достаточно плачевной встречи со своим счетоводом. Каким-то образом его инвестиции в соседней стране рухнули, оставив его практически без пенни. И теперь у него даже не было денег заплатить за гостиницу, тем более оплатить дом, и скорее всего, он будет арестован за долги, оставляя своих троих внуков совсем одних, совершенно без защиты в этом мире.

Саске серьезно похлопал старика по спине, заставляя себя проигнорировать дрожь отвращения. Он предложил оплатить счет Джирайи в гостинице, так же как и дать ему денег, чтобы его и его семью не выселили из дома, и чтобы они снова могли встать на ноги.

Джирайя поблагодарил Саске и предложил ему ночлег и обед в своем доме. По пути к дому, старик объяснил, что его долг перед Саске так велик, что наверняка Саске стоит подумать о брачном контракте с одним из троих его внуков. В ответ на скептический взгляд со стороны одетого в мех человека, Джирайя от души рассмеялся и заверил парня, что все его внуки, только услышав о щедрости Саске, будут более, чем счастливы выйти замуж за такого прекрасного, хотя несколько эксцентричного джентльмена.

Саске закатил глаза от такой нелепой веры старика в собственных внуков, но последовал за ним. Обещание горячей еды и теплой постели было слишком драгоценным для него, чтобы от этого отказаться, даже предвидя жесткий отказ поутру.

ххх

Саске огляделся вокруг, восторженно глядя на свои собственные руки и ноги. Сильные и бледные… совершенно без меха и волос. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до своего лица, не ощущая ничего, кроме голых скул и подбородка. Сгибая пальцы, он улыбнулся, когда его короткие ногти вызвали просто легкое ощущение щекотки, пока скользили по его гладкой коже.

Смех в отдалении привлек его внимание, и он увидел, как Наруто появился на вершине близлежащего холма, ветер застрял в его волосах, развевая их вокруг его слегка тронутых шрамами щек, наполняя его белую рубашку и открывая полоски стройного торса.

Когда Наруто подошел к нему, юноша протянул ему руку, приоткрывая губы в звуке того, что Саске знал, будет звучать, как его имя. Ох, господи, как же страстно ему хотелось услышать свое имя из уст Наруто, но тут на его протянутую руку упала капля воды. Рот блондина захлопнулся, и они оба посмотрели вниз, ожидая, что капля дождя скатится по запястью солдата.

Это не был дождь… это была грязь и, в панике, Саске стал быстро говорить, заверяя Наруто, что все в порядке, но капли сыпались все быстрее и быстрее, стекая по его волосам и шее, заполняя его нос и рот, даже тогда, когда Наруто отдернул свою руку назад и закричал…

От испуга Саске рывком сел, быстро моргая, чтобы прояснить свое сонное сознание, и почти выпрыгнул из кровати, когда расслышал встревоженный вскрик у своего бока.

- Чертовы небеса! – вскричал голос, - я просто пытался тебя сполоснуть!

- Нет! – на этот раз сказал Саске, выскальзывая из кровати и поворачиваясь к врагу, запах мыла и воды раздражал его ноздри. Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть объект своих мечтаний и чувств, что стоял всего в трех футах от него с влажной тряпкой, зажатой в руках.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Саске и почти вздрогнул, когда голубые глаза ожесточились в ответ на его подчеркнуто холодный тон.

- Ну, прежде всего, сволочь, я здесь живу, - начал Наруто, и небрежно бросил тряпку назад в мыльную воду, выплеснувшуюся из чаши у краев. – Мой дедушка сказал мне, что ты – наш гость, и что я должен помочь тебе сегодня утром. После того, как я вошел в твою комнату, я мог только предположить, что говоря «помочь», он имел в виду «окунуть нашего уважаемого гостя в воду с мылом».

Голубые глаза прошлись от макушки до пяток солдата, отмечая про себя его неряшливый вид, перед тем, как полуулыбка появилась на лице юноши.

- Сполоснуть и повторить в случае необходимости.

Ладони Саске сжались в кулаки, а его разум вел войну с самим собой. Одна его часть радовалась, в восторге от звука голоса Наруто, другая была в бешенстве от его обращения.

- Я не моюсь.

Вообще-то Наруто фыркнул:

- Да что ты говоришь?

Саске зарычал, делая шаг вперед и наблюдая за тем, как глаза Наруто наполнились осторожностью, но тотчас же обратил внимание, что Наруто даже не дрогнул и не сделал попытки отойти прочь.

- Поэтому забери это, - Саске указал на чашу с водой, - прочь от меня и немедленно, добе.

И вот так просто осторожность испарилась.

- ЧТО? Как ты меня назвал, ты высокомерная сволочь, с колом в….

- Безобразник! – послышался крик от двери, и оба парня повернулись и увидели Джирайю на пороге комнаты. - Я думал, что попросил тебя помочь нашему гостю, а не спорить с ним и не подвергать насилию уши бедного человека так рано поутру.

Наруто гневно посмотрел на Саске, высовывая язык перед тем, как повернуться и гневно уставиться на своего дедушку:

- Да, я думал, что ты сказал, что у нас наверху гость, а не совершенный придурок.

Джирайя дал своему внуку подзатыльник и вытолкнул его из комнаты.

- Ну, что ж, тогда увидимся с тобой на завтраке? – спросил старик и вышел, даже не получив ответа и не увидев той мягкой улыбки, что появилась у Саске на лице.

Наруто оскорбил его, наорал на него, показал ему язык, но даже словом не обмолвился о его внешнем виде.

ххх

Потратив некоторое время на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, сюда вошло полунасмешливое похлопывание по его безнадежно спутанным и грязным волосам, Саске отправился в обеденный зал на завтрак. Из холла он услышал шум, который производила маленькая семья, тихонько звеня серебром о фарфор.

Конечно, как брюнет и предполагал, когда он появился на пороге, все разговоры стихли. Юный солдат наблюдал за тем, как светловолосая девушка медленно встала, страх выбелил ее и без того бледную кожу, перед тем, как сорваться с места, выбежать из комнаты, опрокинув свой стул в процессе, и исчезнуть за углом, как молния.

Саске мысленно фыркнул. Обычная Реакция Номер Один… бежать… бежать и спрятаться так быстро, как только возможно.

- Ино! – позвал Джирайя, но прежде чем он смог принести свои извинения, розово-волосая девушка рядом с ним тоже встала. И еще раз Саске вспомнился первый раз, когда он встретил это семейство, когда она повернулась к нему, уперев руки в боки.

- Вон! Вон, я сказала! Мы не потерпим за столом диких животных! Убирайся или мне придется заставить слуг, чтобы они использовали любые методы, чтобы тебя выдворить!

И это была Обычная Реакция Номер Два… может кто принесет вилы, хоть кто-нибудь?

- Сакура! Пожалуйста, сядь. Ты должна извиниться. Этот джентльмен – мой гость и наш спаситель.

Сакура перевела свои зеленые глаза и с недоверием уставилась на своего деда:

- Ох, ты, наверное, шутишь. – Она указала на Саске пальцем, даже не повернув к нему головы, - Эта тварь – наш спаситель? И что он вообще мог сделать? Он грязный, вульгарный и ужасающий по всем параметрам, таких, как он, надо выслеживать и убивать…

- Сакура! Хватит! Если ты не в состоянии держать себя, как благовоспитанная леди, которой, кстати, ты являешься, то можешь выйти, - прорычал Джирайя.

Саске неподвижно стоял, пока Сакура, задыхаясь от гнева, топнула ногой и бросила свою салфетку.

- С удовольствием, - пробормотала она, и театрально придерживая у носа свой кружевной платок, прошла мимо солдата.

Саске на мгновение закрыл глаза перед тем, как направить взгляд на единственного оставшегося за столом внука старика. Наруто сидел с локтями на столе, держа голову руками, и смотрел на покрытого мехом человека. Его голубые глаза потемнели, и он, казалось, смотрит прямо сквозь грязь и сажу внимательным взглядом, от которого Саске пришлось подавить острое желание переступить с ноги на ногу. С глубоким вздохом, блондин повернул голову к своей еде и спокойно взял оставленные приборы.

- Ну, проходи, садись, - сказал Наруто и еще раз сузившимися глазами посмотрел на дедушку. – Я надеюсь, ты в курсе, что я не собираюсь ждать возвращения «леди» и буду завтракать без них.

Джирайя поднял голову, с полным ртом, забитым тостами и яичницей, и пробормотал что-то в ответ, что вполне могло быть словом «безобразник», беспечно махнул рукой, его внимание опять вернулось к блокноту, на котором он лихорадочно что-то записывал.

Саске уселся на дальнем конце стола, подальше от Наруто и старика, и начал загружать свою тарелку беконом, тостами и яичницей. Он знал, что этикет требовал, чтобы он не торопился и жевал медленно, но уже прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда ему приходилось есть такой восхитительный завтрак. Две опустошенных до верху полных тарелки и три стакана апельсинового сока позже Саске сделал паузу и увидел, как на него пристально смотрят голубые глаза.

- Если у тебя так много денег, сволочь, - Наруто проигнорировал замечание, что пробормотал ему Джирайя на пути к выходу из комнаты, - почему ты ешь так, словно это первый настоящий завтрак в твоей жизни?

Саске откинулся на стуле, глядя на блондина, что продолжал есть свой тост.

- Ты, что, глупый, добе?

То, что блондин в ответ закашлялся и чуть не выплюнул свою еду, для солдата было весьма приятным.

- Или, возможно, ты ослеп…

На мгновение Саске и в самом деле так подумал. Как еще молодой человек мог его переносить, когда всем другим это никак не удавалось? Однако, он знал, что эти голубые глаза могли замечать гораздо больше, чем все остальные, поэтому отбросил эту мысль. Без дальнейших раздумий, он продолжил, его голос похолодел на несколько градусов:

- Как подчеркнули твои милые сестры, я – грязный и отвратительный по всем параметрам…

- Не правда! – ответил Наруто, отбросив недоеденный тост на тарелку и вытирая руки о свою салфетку.

Саске ощутил, как температура его гнева поднимается. Он прекрасно знал, как выглядит! Черт возьми, он знал, что он такое и сколько еще ему придется жить в этой отвратительной скорлупе. Не важно, сколько раз он говорил себе, что «он» - не грязь, и не запах, и не медвежья шкура. Не важно, сколько раз он твердил себе, что все, что говорят другие люди, его не волнует, но проклятье, это ВОЛНОВАЛО ЕГО. И тут ему попался этот парень… этот ангел посреди его кошмара… что говорит ему, что правда, которую он узнал жестоким способом во время всех своих скитаний, является ложью. Это было почти невыносимо.

Черные глаза, острые от гнева, устремились на светловолосого юношу, вдавливая его в стул.

- Ты не имеешь и чертового понятия, о чем говоришь. Ты сидишь здесь и судишь…

- Ты отдал все, что я дал тебе в тот день, торговцу овощами. Ему хватило этих денег, чтобы прокормить свою семью и благополучно пережить еще зиму, - проговорил Наруто спокойным и чистым голосом.

Темные глаза солдата расширились на мгновение от понимания того, что Наруто также помнит их встречу.

- Это ничего не значит… У меня есть все деньги в мире. Мне не нужна была твоя подачка. Если подумать, - сказал Саске с ухмылкой, - мне нужно было дать денег тебе и твоей семье, и возможно, вам удалось бы избежать той постыдной ситуации, в которой вы оказались сейчас.

Саске немедленно пожалел о своих словах, когда лицо Наруто побледнело, и он откинулся на своем стуле, словно ему дали пощечину.

- Я…

- Ты, - прошипел Наруто, медленно поднимаясь и тихо отодвигая свой стул, - должен закрыть свой рот. Очевидно, я ошибался.

Саске открыл рот еще раз, чтобы ответить, но блондин его перебил.

- И самая грязная, нечистая и отвратительная вещь в тебе, сволочь, это твои манеры.

Голубые глаза сверкнули, и Саске отчаянно старался расшифровать эти вспыхнувшие в глазах Наруто эмоции перед тем, как он резко повернулся на каблуках и сердито вышел их комнаты.

ххх

После этого Саске с извинениями удалился в свою комнату. Но никто об этом так и не узнал. Леди этого дома старались не попадаться ему на глаза, и по этому поводу Саске совершенно не жаловался, в то время как Джирайя закрылся в своем кабинете. Когда Саске проходил мимо, он услышал, как старик хихикает, и ускорил шаги.

Войдя в свою комнату, он сделал несколько шагов, пока не встал перед маленьким зеркалом, под которым стояла чаша для умывания. Он обнаружил, что ему не оставили воды и предположил, что Наруто, должно быть, приказал убрать ее. Осторожно садясь на белый плетеный стул, он, наконец, посмотрел на свое отражение.

То, что он увидел, вызвало у него тошнотворный рефлекс, и его черные от грязи ладони сжались в кулаки на краях чаши, когда его стошнило счастливо проглоченным завтраком, что он съел всего час назад. Вытерев рот тыльной поверхностью руки, он поднял свои черные глаза еще раз.

Его лицо, что когда-то он проклинал за красоту и привлекательность, было черным то ли от грязи, то ли от волос. Волосы на голове были спутаны и засалены. Его ужаснуло, что медвежья шкура отлично совпадала по цвету с натуральным цветом его волос, а легкое подергивание капюшона его «накидки» подтвердило его страх о том, что его волосы проросли насквозь и вросли в мех мертвого животного.

Поднимая свои руки к лицу, он увидел еще больше отвратительной грязи, и его желудок еще раз болезненно сжался при мысли, что он ел этими руками. Его ногти были длинными и растрескавшимися, грязь въелась под ногти настолько сильно, что он ощущал, что ноготь поднимается с ногтевого ложа и болит.

- Господи, боже мой, - прошептал он. Он был ужасен, омерзителен, он заслуживал смерти... он желал смерти. Образы этого проносились в его голове, и он ощутил себя близким к обмороку, головокружение заставило его упасть со стула на колени, и тогда, когда темнота затрепетала, как благословение, за задворках его сознания, он почувствовал руку на своем плече.

- Что случилось? – спросил Наруто, падая на колени возле дрожащего человека. Его глаза прошлись по покрасневшим диким глазам, а нос сморщился от запаха рвоты.

- Тебе вызвать доктора? Давай уложим тебя в постель… - Наруто обнял покрытое мехом тело, но человек резко оттолкнул его, и они оба упали на мягкие места, сердито глядя друг на друга.

- Почему? – потребовал человек, - Почему ты не напуган? Не испытываешь отвращения?

Наруто пожал плечами и отодвинулся к дальней стене, обхватив колени руками. Он наблюдал, как выглядящий диким человек спиной оперся о кровать, голова его упала на одеяло, истощение было явно заметно по его поникшим плечам.

- Я… - Наруто обдумывал свои слова, - я видел цветы, что привлекают насекомых своей красотой и потом пожирают их целиком, а еще я видел простые полевые цветы, крепкие и сильные. Я видел как люди, настолько прекрасные, что увидев их, сердце замирает, бросались друг на друга, как гиены, и… я видел тебя. – Наруто слабо улыбнулся, - Ты, кого унижали и на кого плевали, все равно помог торговцу овощами. Ты, с кем обращались хуже, чем с уличной собакой, все равно предложил помощь моему дедушке во время острой нужды.

Человек уставился на него, и Наруто неожиданно подумал, что точно утонет в этих бездонных черных глазах. И вдруг, он больше не видел грязи и не замечал шкуры животного, а вместо этого он увидел боль, неуверенность и нечто еще глубже спрятанное и священное… нечто, что заставило его дыхание болезненно замереть, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд.

- Но это совершенно не говорит о том, что ты – не сволочь, - пробормотал Наруто, и почувствовал, как замерло его сердце от звука тихого смешка, изданного человеком в звериной шкуре. Звук этот был словно звон хрустального колокольчика, звонкий, легкий и беспечный. Прекрасный.

- С этим ты, наверное, прав, поскольку в последние годы моя внутренняя сволочная натура была глубоко погребена.

Наруто еще раз встретился глазами с парнем в шкуре и улыбнулся:

- Повезло мне, именно мне досталось счастье выкопать ее обратно, - он наблюдал за тем, как черные глаза, трепеща, закрылись, а голова с вороньим гнездом волос упала на грязный зеленый жакет перед тем, как резко вскинуться. – Эй, давай уложим тебя в постель. Обед не подадут еще несколько часов. Подозреваю, что тебе не помешает поспать.

- Хм.

Наруто ухмыльнулся и вскочил помочь человеку улечься в постель, откидывая одеяло и стягивая с того старые поношенные сапоги. Укрывая того одеялом, Наруто оглядел его с головы до ног и убрал с потемневшего от грязи лица прядь засаленных жирных волос.

- Почему ты не моешься? – прошептал блондин.

Человек брезгливо сморщил нос:

- Хммм… самодовольный, зловредный, засранец…

Лоб Наруто наморщился в замешательстве, и он еще раз обнаружил, что попался в ловушку этих черных, словно ночь, глаз:

- Как тебя зовут? – Звук его голоса был так тих, что Наруто едва услышал его своими собственными ушами.

С тяжелым вздохом черные глаза снова закрылись, и Наруто снова поправил одеяло перед тем, как направиться к выходу из комнаты.

- Саске…

Наруто вцепился в дверной косяк, его сердце бешено забилось в груди болезненными толчками до тех пор, пока его рука не прижалась к груди в бесполезной попытке его успокоить.

И с этого момента, сердце Наруто билось в ритме только одного слова:

Саске.

ххх

Саске проснулся некоторое время спустя и просто лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он старался запомнить ощущение пальцев Наруто в своих волосах и теплый шепот его голоса. Резко садясь на кровати, он перекинул ноги через край и обхватил голову руками. Он не мог здесь больше оставаться. Единственной целью всего этого захода в эту деревню была возможность увидеть Наруто, пусть ненадолго, а вовсе не возможность гостить в его доме, есть с ним за одним столом и узнать, что блондин был всем, на что Саске надеялся.

Черт… он должен был продержаться до конца этих семи лет. Тогда он вернется назад и заберет Наруто себе, когда он сможет предложить себя таким человекам, каким он был на самом деле… и обещание дьявола про «бесконечное богатство» как раз пригодится.

Резко натянув сапоги, Саске подошел к большому открытому окну, белые шторы тихо шевелились на ветру, напоминая Саске трепетание ангельских крыльев. Опершись на подоконник, перед глазами Саске открылся замечательный вид на амбар и задний двор.

Он услышал голоса, доносящиеся слева, и увидел, как ворота амбара медленно распахнулись, открывая Джирайю и… ох, черт. Саске проглотил комок в горле, и даже если бы сам Господь Бог попросил у Саске внимания, и то он не смог бы оторвать взгляд от вида Наруто, выводящего большую, цвета меда, лошадь из амбара.

Светловолосый парень был одет в черные кожаные сапоги, доходящие до середины икры, обтягивающие рыжие штаны, что обнимали его ноги, давая Саске отличную возможность увидеть его бедра и ягодицы. Это само по себе заставило рот солдата высохнуть, но когда его глаза прошлись по обнаженной мускулистой груди, то единственное, что все еще заставляло его устоять на ногах, была мертвая хватка пальцев на подоконнике. Загорелая кожа блестела на солнце, и Саске заворожено смотрел, как Наруто белой рубашкой вытирает пот на шее и груди, а потом бросает ее Джирайе.

Джирайя и Наруто обменялись несколькими словами, одурманенный мозг Саске не смог бы их воспринять, даже если бы он стоял рядом с ними, дальше Наруто подошел к лошади и плавно забрался в седло. С шутливым салютом старику, он отправил лошадь в ровный галоп и заехал в огражденный загон.

Отходя от окна, Саске закрыл глаза, совершенно не удивляясь тому, что образ Наруто, склонившегося к шее лошади, с напрягшимися мускулами спины, был отпечатан на его сетчатках.

Быстро подойдя к двери, Саске решил, что будет нерадиво с его стороны не предложить свое искусство в обращении с лошадьми. Ведь он был солдатом, в конце концов.

ххх

Наруто наклонился вперед, его голая грудь касалась кремовой гривы лошади, и прошептал нежные слова, когда его пятки ударили по бокам животного, заставляя его ускориться. Разум Наруто был неспокоен, мысли метались быстрее, чем он только мог себе представить, и он льстил себя мимолетной надеждой, что, возможно, ему вместе с Мег удастся прогнать эти мысли прочь. Все их усилия, как и предполагалось, оказались напрасными.

Он убирал навоз в лошадиных загонах, когда его нашел дедушка поздним утром после разговора с Саске. Очевидно, что старик пытался привлечь его внимание некоторое время потому, что подзатыльник, которым наградил его старик, заставил блондина отправиться головой прямо в стог сена.

- Какого черта? – вскричал Наруто, отплевываясь, и послал сердитый взгляд беловолосому мужчине. Лошадь в загоне звонко заржала от его крика, и ее передние копыта нервно застучали по грязному полу.

- Что-то я не видел тебя таким задумчивым вот уже долгое время, - сказал Джирайя и сделал несколько шагов вперед, успокаивающе проводя рукой по шее черного коня перед тем, как опереться о низкий заборчик.

Наруто отряхнул штаны, вставая, не то, чтобы это очень помогло, и приблизился к возбужденному животному, одновременно шепча ему успокаивающие слова.

- Не представляю себе, как ты еще не получил копытом по голове, безобразник, - усмехнулся Джирайя, - ты просто комок непредсказуемых конвульсий и раздражающих звуков. Обычно лошадям это не нравится.

Наруто улыбнулся, пока большая голова животного терлась о его лицо:

- Они знают, что я их люблю.

Джирайя кивнул в ответ перед тем, как его лицо приняло такое серьезное выражение, какого его внук не видел уже долгое время, и Наруто аккуратно оттолкнул лошадь в сторону.

- Что случилось?

- Мы почти все потеряли, Наруто. Этот дом, лошадей… абсолютно все. Если бы не этот джентльмен наверху…

- Саске… Его зовут Саске, - сказал Наруто, рассеянно думая, как им всем повезло. Они могли все потерять… Он не заметил любопытного взгляда на лице своего деда, а когда он поднял голову, взгляда уже не было.

- Наруто, - тихо сказал Джирайя, - я обещал ему руку одного из своих внуков.

Голубые глаза вспыхнули на мгновение, и подсознательно голова Наруто повернулась к дому, где как он знал, спал Саске.

- И кого он хочет… скажешь, мм… что? - Лицо Наруто залило румянцем, и он сбросил свою рубашку, внезапно почувствовав себя слишком жарко.

- Он спас наши задницы, парень, и я не думаю, что он – плохой человек, - проговорил Джирайя с невозмутимым лицом, но, мало-помалу, он позволил себе оставить свои тревожные мысли и расслабиться. Он не собирался никого ни к чему «принуждать», и это стало для него вполне реальным беспокойством сегодняшним утром, пока он наблюдал за различными реакциями своих внуков за завтраком.

Наруто усмехнулся, сердито проводя рукой по своим волосам с запутавшимися там соломинками, и зашагал мимо своего деда:

- Конечно же, он – не плохой человек. Мы обязаны ему своими жизнями, если то, что ты сказал мне сегодня утром, – правда. Девушки уже знают?

- А я то все думал, про что ты так думаешь, - сказал Джирайя, качая головой, - нет, я подниму эту тему сегодня за обедом.

Наруто сжал в кулаках свою рубашку так, что его костяшки побелели. Он отправился к загону Мег, открыл ворота и нежно похлопал животное по шее перед тем, как вывести лошадь и повести ее к большим воротам амбара.

Джирайя прошел вперед и толкнул, открывая, красные деревянные ворота, Наруто шел следом. Старик мог ощущать беспокойство внука и по ржанию Мег, он знал, что лошадь чувствовала то же самое. Когда они достигли середины двора, он повернулся лицом к внуку и усмехнулся:

- Ну вот, ты снова за свое… опять задумался.

Наруто склонил голову набок, его голубые глаза затуманились… тревожным предчувствием? Неуверенностью? Джирайя не был уверен наверняка, а потом парень открыл рот и спросил.

- Так он сказал, кого хочет?

Если бы старик не слушал внимательно, он бы ни за что не услышал вопрос в звуках шума скотного двора. Наруто отказывался смотреть ему в глаза и рубашкой вытер потную шею.

- Нет, не сказал, - ответил Джирайя и усмехнулся, - но я совершенно уверен, что он отнюдь не идиот.

- И что это означает? – спросил Наруто, а когда Джирайя пожал плечами, бросил грязную рубашку в него.

- Думаю, его выбор очевиден, - сказал Джирайя перед тем, как повернуться и уйти прочь.

И теперь, когда ветер со свистом проносился у него в ушах, Наруто пытался определить, с какого такого момента его жизнь так резко изменилась. Выберет его Саске или нет, он четко знал, что ни одна из его сестер не захочет иметь ничего общего с этим человеком. Даже если бы Наруто ничего не знал об этом человеке, попроси его дедушка, он бы с радостью вступил в брак с человеком, спасшим их всех. Но он все таки знал Саске… Или, по крайней мере, знал нечто про него, и, господи… стоило ему закрыть глаза и вспомнить голос Саске или этот взгляд угольно-черных глаз, как его сердце начинало разрываться от постоянной острой боли, что заставляла Наруто страстно хотеть помчаться назад в дом и убедиться, что с Саске все в порядке, что он все еще там… что он все еще его.

Вот черт. И как такое произошло? Наруто сжал в руках поводья, а его глаза плотно закрылись. Он влюбился в человека с чудовищным телом. Грязного, отталкивающего … замечательного, прекрасного… вульгарного, отвратительного… умного, полного сострадания…

Погрузившись в свой мысленный беспорядок, Наруто не заметил, как Мег подала назад, пока ее напуганное ржание не наполнило его уши, а его тело не стало беспомощно падать на землю. Когда боль от удара заполнила его чувства, он услышал еще один крик.

- Наруто!

ххх

Саске с ужасом смотрел, как напуганная лошадь подает назад от его вида. Он был таким глупцом. Ну конечно, лошадь испугается. Когда он перепрыгнул через низкое заграждение, лошадь кинулась в противоположную сторону, и Саске позволил недовольной улыбке появиться на своем лице, он был полон презрения к себе. Хозяин гостиницы был совершенно прав… даже животные не выносили его.

Прошлой ночью прошел сильный дождь, и Саске чувствовал, как его сапоги чмокали по грязи, пока он бежал. Когда он подбежал к Наруто, он упал на колени, чем забрызгал грязью штаны и грудь молодого человека. Он стоял на коленях рядом с ним, страх сдавил его грудь, и осторожно положил руку Наруто на грудь пытаясь почувствовать ее движение. Он наклонился вниз и прислушался к неглубокому дыханию, и внезапно его с силой оттолкнули, напуганный вскрик наполнил воздух и широко раскрытые голубые глаза уставились на него.

Наруто испугался… его. Одна эта мысль уже поставила бы Саске на колени, но вместо этого он просто отполз назад и медленно встал, склонив голову.

- Нет, постой, сволочь, - сказал Наруто и наклонился вперед, став на колени, чтобы схватить солдата за запястье. Это движение заставило блондина застонать и схватиться за живот, его глаза плотно зажмурились от боли. – Ох…. оййййййй… это больно.

Саске замер, рука Наруто теплая и крепко сжимающая его запястье.

- Не двигайся, тупица. И отпусти мою руку. Я пришлю помощь.

Саске сильно потянул свою руку, однако, не настолько сильно, чтобы стряхнуть раненого парня.

Голубые глаза снова открылись, и Саске наблюдал, как он сделал несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов:

- Послушай, я не испугался.

Черные глаза сузились, но блондин настаивал.

- Черт, ты мог бы быть даже ошеломляюще красивым бледнокожим парнем с самодовольной ухмылкой и прекрасными волосами, и если бы ты так наклонился надо мной, когда я открыл глаза, то я бы также испу… запани… поразился, - Наруто широко улыбнулся.

Саске снова потянул руку, и в этот раз Наруто отпустил его запястье и прошептал:

- Пожалуйста, Саске.

Глаза солдата расширились, и он почувствовал, как его пульс удвоился.

- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Наруто упал на спину, боль окрасила его глаза. Саске захотелось выругаться. Блондин взглянул на него и улыбнулся:

- Ты сказал его мне сегодня утром, перед тем, как заснул.

Внезапно грязная загорелая рука вытянулась к нему, и Саске тупо уставился на нее.

- Ну? – спросил Наруто преувеличенно раздраженным голосом, - Ты поможешь мне встать?

Саске сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку, а потом вдруг увидел, насколько она грязна, и тут же отдернул ее назад, под накидку.

- Проклятье, сволочь, - зашипел Наруто, - взгляни на меня.

Наруто хлопнул ладонью об землю, разбрызгивая грязь и воду перед Саске.

- Я сказал, посмотри на меня!

Наконец, солдат поднял глаза от своей руки и встретился взглядом с ледяными небесно голубыми.

- Я сижу в чертовой луже грязи!

Еще больше грязи полетело Саске навстречу, и он рыкнул.

- Мало того, что это лужа грязи, так это еще и лужа грязи посреди лошадиного стойла. Ты знаешь, Саске, что лошади делают в своих стойлах?

Губы солдата сложились в тонкую линию в ответ на то, как быстро взлетели руки Наруто, когда он завелся, грязь и вода разбрызгивались вокруг.

- Я скажу тебе, они гадят. Точно, я сижу в луже грязи и лошадиного дерьма, и мне чертовски больно, словно я слетел с лошади, что на самом деле СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, и ты думаешь, что твоя дурацкая покрытая грязью рука меня беспокоит? Она меня запачкает? Опозорит?Давая сюда твою чертову руку!

Саске наклонился вперед и рывком поставил разглагольствующего идиота на ноги. Вскрик боли наполнил воздух, и Наруто завалился вперед, вцепившись в грязную рубашку Саске, лицом прижимаясь к его груди, прерывисто дыша. Наруто издал ясно различимый стон, когда руки солдата нежно обхватили его и сильнее притянули к широкой груди, снимая напряжение веса с его ног и спины.

- Спасибо, - прошептал Наруто Саске в грудь, и тот закрыл глаза в надежде, что блондин не услышит, как бешено бьется о ребра его сердце. Саске почувствовал легкое движение, и внезапно его глаза встретились с любопытством голубого взгляда, голова Наруто была слегка запрокинута назад, пока он рассматривал нечто, видимое только ему одному.

Осторожная рука медленно поднялась, выбираясь из объятий Саске, и нежно прошлась по свалявшейся медвежьей шкуре, что приросла к голове солдата.

- Что бы это ни было… - тихо проговорил Наруто, - это убивает тебя.

Саске сопротивлялся порыву оттолкнуть от себя блондина потому, что не хотел причинить тому больше боли, чем он уже причинил.

- Мне придется уехать, - сказал Саске, и Наруто посмотрел на него с обидой в глазах, и солдат был полностью уверен, что эта обида не была связана с падением с лошади.

- Почему ты такой? – спросил Наруто во второй раз за день, но на этот раз его взгляд был жестким и непреклонным.

Саске вздохнул, его вздох заставил несколько тонких прядей светлых волос скользнуть по лбу блондина.

- Я не могу тебе сказать, Наруто.

Голубые глаза медленно закрылись.

- Почему?

Наконец, Саске оттолкнул от себя Наруто, но остановился, когда обнаружил, что загорелые пальцы все еще крепко сжимают проклятый зеленый жакет.

- Отпусти меня, добе.

Его голос прозвучал грубо, а Наруто так и не открыл глаз. Он не хотел смотреть на солдата вблизи? Ну, в таком случае Саске стоит оставить его в покое. Никто не заставляет его силой оставаться!

- Я сказал, пусти меня.

Его голос теперь перерос в рычание, и покрытая грязью светлая голова покачалась из стороны в сторону.

- Нет, не отпущу.

Светлые ресницы дрогнули, и Саске был заворожен нежностью в глазах блондина. Словно кто-то зажег свет, только для него одного, и прежде чем Саске опомнился, Наруто приподнялся и прижал свои губы к его губам.

Черные глаза комично расширилась, прежде чем он резко отвернулся в сторону.

- Нет, что ты делаешь? Я – отврати…

- Заткнись, - сказал Наруто, и еще раз розовые губы, нежные и просящие, легли на его собственные.

Саске почувствовал, как Наруто слегка отстранился, так, что солдат мог ощущать его дыхание на своих губах, когда он снова заговорил.

- Я такой же грязный, как и ты. У меня грязь повсюду… мы с тобой одинаковые, ты и я, поэтому всего раз, Саске… - Саске наклонился, и Наруто закончил предложение в его губы, - пожалуйста.

Руки солдата поднялись с талии блондина и прошлись по его бокам прежде, чем одна рука тихонько легла ему на затылок, а другая запуталась в покрытых грязью светлых волосах. Саске провел языком по розовым губам и ощутил вкус грязи и пыли, а потом эти губы раскрылись и его ищущий язык встретился с языком Наруто. Оба языка медленно извивались вокруг друг друга, пробуя друг друга на вкус, когда слабый стон слетел с губ блондина, а Саске громко застонал и всосал язык Наруто в свой рот.

Он почувствовал, как руки Наруто соскользнули с его груди, ладони прошлись по его подтянутому животу, а после пробежались по его бокам, обнимая его за спину, и прижимая их тела плотно друг к другу.

- О, черт… - проговорил Саске, разрывая поцелуй, и совершенно не осознавая, что делает, наклонил голову Наруто в сторону и стал целовать, прикусывать место на шее, где стучал пульс блондина, ощущая на вкус грязи и нечто, что было абсолютно Наруто перед тем, как колени блондина окончательно подогнулись.

- О господи… Саске!

Имя. Его имя. Он мечтал услышать, как Наруто произносит его имя таким голосом, прося его, умоляя его… нуждаясь в нем, и теперь, когда он это услышал, ощущение было такое, словно его окатили ведром ледяной воды.

Он оттолкнул Наруто прочь.

- Хватит.

Блондин пошатнулся, и Саске увидел, как он обхватывает себя за живот, обнимая поврежденные ребра. Он снова закрыл глаза, но покрытая грязью светлая голова кивнула. С тяжелым вздохом, голубые глаза открылись еще раз, и болезненно вымученная улыбка появилась на розовых губах.

- Верно, ну, все было здорово. Давай пойдем назад, - Наруто кивком указал на ворота и медленно начал идти.

Саске последовал за ним на небольшом расстоянии, обращая пристальное внимание на болезненные вздрагивания и резкие вдохи блондина, замечая при этом сине-красные синяки, что начали проявляться на обнаженной спине светловолосого идиота. Когда они подошли поближе к амбару, слуга, помогающий в конюшнях, выбежал поприветствовать их, и Наруто отдал приказ поймать Мег и привести ее назад.

- Саске, - сказал Наруто, наконец, прерывая их молчание, когда они подошли к ступенькам дома, - Останься на обед. Это все, о чем я прошу.

Саске вежливо кивнул в ответ и подхватил парня за локоть, снимая часть тяжести и помогая тому взобраться по лестнице. Когда они добрались до двери, Наруто улыбнулся солдату во весь рот.

- Хочешь принять со мной ванну? Не знаю, как ты, а мне она очень пригодится.

Саске сердито посмотрел на блондина, его невозмутимое выражение лица ясно показывало, даже через потемневшую грязь, что шутка его не позабавила.

- Тогда, ответ отрицательный? – блондин рассмеялся, входя в дом.

ххх

В этот день обед был очень тихим. Джирайя поговорил со своими внучками об их предыдущем поведении в отношении их гостя, и в предельно четких выражениях сказал, что подобное не должно повториться.

Еще раз из уважения к семье, Саске сидел на дальнем конце стола. Он наблюдал, как Ино шевелит вилкой еду по своей тарелке, бросая на него взгляды, полные подозрительности. Переведя глаза на ее розово-волосую сестру, он смотрел, как Сакура, широко улыбаясь, весело разговаривала с Джирайей, но когда старик отворачивался, бросала ему ядовитый взгляд отвращения.

Но ни то, ни другое не смущало Саске, который был готов смотреть только на одного оставшегося из трех внуков, сидящих за столом. Наруто кивнул ему с улыбкой на лице.

- Ты, должно быть, много путешествуешь, сволочь. Расскажи нам о местах, в которых ты побывал. Я никогда не покидал…

- Конечно, кроме сараев и свинарников, - добавила Сакура голосом, прозвучавшим как шедевр благовоспитанности и любезности. Она медленно сделала глоток красного вина. – Знаете ли, это не совсем подходящая тема для обсуждения за обедом.

Саске открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но был остановлен гневно сверкающими голубыми глазами. Поворачиваясь к сестре и мило улыбаясь ухмыляющейся девушке, Наруто произнес:

- Скажи мне, Сакура, тебе понравился твой суп?

Сакура недоуменно мигнула, поняв, что навлекла на себя гнев брата, и напряженно ожидала, что же за этим последует.

- Да, брат.

- О, замечательно, - оскорбительная улыбка чуть не разрезала загорелое лицо пополам. – Возьми мой.

В одно быстрое движение, такое быстрое, что его нельзя было никак избежать, Сакура обнаружила на своей голове чашу со спаржевым крем-супом, перевернутую вверх дном. Суп закапал с розовых волос и начал стекать на ее бледно-розовое платье. Ее гневные и возмущенные всхлипы не могли скрыть резкого вздоха Ино или полушутливой попытки Джирайи скрыть свой смешок. Сам Саске даже не пытался скрыть свое фырканье.

Наруто откинулся на стуле, самодовольно наслаждаясь картиной своей выходки.

- Думаю теперь, ты сама отлично подойдешь для свинарника. Уилбур всегда особенно любил спаржу.

- Наруто, ты мелкий… - зарычала Сакура, но ее месть была остановлена рукой дедушки, взявшего ее за локоть.

Джирайя прочистил горло и убрал руку.

- Фуууу, - сказал он, ощущая холодный зеленый суп на своих пальцах и вытирая их своей салфеткой.

- Понятия не имею, где я ошибся с вашим воспитанием, паршивцы, - пробормотал про себя старик перед тем, как повернуться к Саске с огромной улыбкой. – Ровно два дня назад мы чуть не стали бездомными, но благодаря этому молодому человеку, у нас снова все благополучно. Когда он предложил свою помощь, мне нечего было ему предложить взамен, но поступок такой величины требовал кое-чего большего, чем простое «спасибо», и я предложил ему… - Джирайя продолжил, но слова прозвучали так тихо, что невозможно было их разобрать.

Зеленые глаза Сакуры опасно сузились, суп был моментально забыт.

- И что именно ты предложил ему, дедушка?

Грубоватый старик усмехнулся, покраснел и рукой почесал в затылке.

- Я сказал Саске, что как только вы все узнаете, что он для нас сделал, то с радостью согласитесь вступить в брак с нашим спасителем.

Ну, в подобных ситуациях, существует только один из двух способов восприятия информации подобной величины. Первый способ – это зловещая тишина, что накрывает всех присутствующих с головой, когда время останавливается, и внезапно ниоткуда появившийся порыв ветра проносит по комнате единственный стебелек сорной травы. Вторая возможная реакция, ну, честно говоря, скорее всего похожа на эту…

- Что? Ты с ума сошел? – пронзительно завизжала Сакура, с силой хлопая ладонями по столу, стул за ней свалился на пол от скорости, с которой она подскочила.

Ино также встала, давясь супом, и Саске был приятно удивлен тем, что она больше его не боялась, а вместо этого гневно пялилась на него, указывая пальцем в его сторону, кашляя и тщетно пытаясь набрать воздуха в легкие.

- Девушки! – прокричал Джирайя, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Вижу, что это было небольшим «просчетом» с моей стороны…

- Грязное, отвратительное, вульгарное чудовище… без каких-либо положительных качеств! Да умет ли он вообще разговаривать? Я вообще удивляюсь, что кто-то был способен переносить его насколько, что научил его сидеть прямо за стлом и пользоваться вилкой! Господи, что его мать не утопила его…

- Моя леди. – Здесь наступила та самая, уже упоминавшаяся, тишина. Голос был тихим, четким и ледяным. Сакура и Ино повернули свои головы, чтобы посмотреть на темную бесформенную тушу человека, которого они обсуждали.

– Разумеется, я способен разговаривать. – Черные глаза вспыхнули чем-то таким, что заставило обеих девушек проглотить комок в горле.

Саске был сыт этим по горло. Он сказал Джирайе, что это случится, и просто не мог поверить, что остался так долго, что ему пришлось сидеть и выслушивать такое. Он не смог удержаться, и его взгляд снова устремился на блондина, чье лицо было повернуто в его направлении, но чьи глаза были плотно закрыты. Почему? Саске недоумевал, он думал, что Наруто это не беспокоило этим утром… но даже он отказался смотреть…

Шуршание юбок вырвало Саске из задумчивости.

- Когда ваш глубокоуважаемый дедушка был в нужде, я предложил ему помощь без надежды на награду. Я усвоил этот урок несколько лет назад от одного полного сострадания молодого человека, которого встретил тогда.

Саске увидел, как легкая улыбка появилась у Наруто на лице, но его глаза так и не открылись.

- Когда я сказал вашему дедушке, что мне ничего не надо взамен, он убедил меня, что его щедрые и заботливые внуки увидят меня сквозь это, - солдат раскинул руки в стороны и выпрямился в свой настоящий рост, медвежья шкура не смогла согнуть его гордо выпрямленные плечи. Черные глаза уставились и заставили девушек замереть на месте, пока обманчиво спокойный голос волнами избивал их с силой урагана.

Саске усмехнулся.

- Я знал, что я встречу, когда появлюсь в вашем доме. Вполне очевидно, что я оказался прав, а старик ошибался. Не буду больше тратить ваше время. Спасибо за доброту, - последнее слово было произнесено с презрением, но черные глаза потеплели, когда встретились с глазами Джирайи, - Хорошего дня.

Саске повернулся, чтобы уйти, но был остановлен рукой на его плече.

- Я это сделаю, сволочь.

Саске посмотрел на руку, а потом заглянул в сверкающие своим цветом сапфировые глаза. Они были широко распахнуты, видели только его одного, и Саске с радостью готов был утонуть в их глубине.

ххх

Когда Саске заговорил, Наруто был ровно за секунду от того, чтобы сделать нечто гораздо большее, чем просто облить свою сестру супом. Не то, чтобы Наруто никогда раньше не слышал звук его голоса. В самом деле, он уже слышал приятный низкий тенор, хриплый от страсти и желания, стонущий, распространяющий дрожь по его телу, но не в этом дело. Проклятье.

- … Не буду больше тратить ваше время…

Глаза Наруто резко распахнулись. Постойте-ка, что? Он наблюдал, как Саске кивает его дедушке и поворачивается к двери. За один удар сердца он вылетел со своего места и оказался перед Саске с рукой у того на плече. Он почувствовал, как человек напрягся под его меховой накидкой, и черные глаза уставились на него.

- Я это сделаю, сволочь, - прошептал он и испытал удовлетворение от расширившихся черных глаз.

После нескольких мгновений глаза Саске снова закрылись, взгляд стал холодным и мрачным, как все остальное, но Наруто увидел, как одна из рук человека в шкуре потянулась вперед, слегка касаясь его загорелой руки.

- Добе, ты же не можешь просто хотеть…

- О господи, Наруто!

Рука резко убралась, и Наруто сжал ладони в кулаки по бокам от себя. Саске замялся рядом с ним, и Наруто послал ему предостерегающий взгляд, ясно говорящий, что Саске должен оставаться там, где стоит, а затем переместился на сестру.

- Что ты делаешь? – насмешливо спросила Сакура.

К Ино, наконец, вернулся голос.

- Говорю тебе, я их видела, - выплюнула она слова своей сестре. – Так и знала, что так случится. Наруто стоял там полуголый и позволил этой твари прикоснуться к себе.

- Это правда, Наруто? – спросила Сакура, ее лицо заранее скривилось от отвращения.

Ино громко и визгливо рассмеялась.

- Ты такая глупая, широколобая… взгляни на его шею.

Бессознательно, рука Наруто дернулась к его шее, и он слегка вздрогнул от прикосновения к синяку. Быстрый взгляд на человека, стоящего рядом с ним показал ему, что Саске так же невозмутим, как и всегда, однако Наруто был уверен, что успел заметить вспышку самодовольства в этих черных глазах.

- Это тебя не ксается, - начал Наруто, его голос звучал хрипло и ровно.

- И ты думаешь, что мы позволим твоему отвратительному животному сидеть за нашим столом и спать в нашем доме? Или… о господи… позволим тебе прикасаться к нему в нашем присутствии?

Наруто усмехнулся.

- При удобном случае, я позволю себе гораздо больше, - пробормотал он про себя. – Саске спас нас. Он – великодушный, порядочный и добрый джентльмен, который заслуживает всяческого уважения. И если вам он не нравится – отлично, потому что я делиться не буду.

- Однако, - тени затуманили обычно яркие голубые глаза, - что касается намерений и целей, этот дом принадлежит ему. Разве нет, дедушка?

Джирайя, что пристально смотрел на своего внука, смотрел, как тот приблизился к Саске, как близко они стояли друг к другу, и насколько «тихим» он был, только кивнул в ответ.

- Да, до тех пор, пока я не смогу вернуть ему все деньги, все, что у нас есть, принадлежит ему.

- Нет, все совершенно не так, идиот, - ощетинился Саске.

- Поэтому, если бы Саске захотел, - прервал его Наруто, - он мог бы выбросить всех нас и заставить спать в сарае?

Джирайя кивнул, а лица девушек побелели.

- Любопытно, кого бы он выбрал? – проговорил Наруто, его выражение лица было примером наивного любопытства. Его сестры были в ужасе, их взгляды метались между улыбающимся Наруто, ухмыляющимся Джирайей и невозмутимым Саске.

- А какое у меня право голоса, как у жениха Саске?

Джирайя встал, отбрасывая свою салфетку перед тем, как прочистить горло.

- Ну, думаю, сегодня нам всем есть над чем подумать. Девушки… - он жестом указал на дверь, - Пойдемте?

- Но, дедушка…

- Неужели ничего… - Сакура и Ино начали торопливыми голосами.

- Нет, - резко прервал их Джирайя, - и лучше всего вам убраться в свои комнаты. Вы обе сделали из меня дурака, и думаю, мне потребуется время, чтобы пережить это.

Обе девушки кивнули дедушке, покидая комнату, но сперва послали сердитые взгляды Саске и Наруто. Наруто только улыбнулся в ответ.

- Спокойной ночи!

Джирайя вздохнул.

- Предполагаю, что вам обоим есть о чем поговорить. Надеюсь, что услышу новости утром. – Он почти вышел за дверь, как его остановила рука Наруто.

- Старик, с тобой все в порядке? Я огорчил тебя? – голубые глаза посмотрели в такие же голубые, и Джирайя уставился на внука в полной серьезности, убеждая себя в том, что принятое им решение сделает его внука счастливым. Его взгляд переместился на пурпурный синяк на шее блондина, пониже ключицы. Со смехом, похожим на лай, что заставил Наруто подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, Джирайя потрепал светлые пряди и развратно ухмыльнулся.

- Единственный раз, когда я был тобой огорчен, засранец, был тогда. Когда ты переоделся в женское платье и разгуливал по городу, заставляя мужчин падать в обморок от потери крови.

Наруто смахнул его руку и насмешливо улыбнулся.

- Ааа, ты имеешь в виду, когда ты сам потерял сознание… - но его улыбка была искренней, и старик совершенно не удивился, когда Наруто набросился на него, крепко обнимая.

- Спасибо, дедуля, - прошептал Наруто, прижимая его к груди, и Джирайя оттолкнул внука прочь, к Саске, и почувствовал боль в груди, сообщающую ему о том, что его внук уже вырос и стал взрослым.

Со скверной улыбкой на губах и холодным и жестким взглядом, Джирайя посмотрел на Саске.

- Я, конечно же, желаю поговорить с тобой еще.

- Да, сэр, - Саске напряженно кивнул.

Еще один раз потрепав светлые волосы, Джирайя повернулся и вышел из комнаты.

Наруто развернулся назад к Саске, внезапно обрадовавшись, что между ними было определенное расстояние, когда Саске зарычал:

- Какого черта, добе?

-конец ½-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **Dirt and Grime: A Twisted Fairy Tale**

Автор (Переводчик): **michelerene**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета:

Персонажи (Пейринг): Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/фэнтези

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора **(Many thanks, michelerene, dear, hugs and kisses!)

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею Наруто & Ко.

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью. Ручки – прочь!**

**Ссылка на оригинал:** **.net/s/**4526012

**Саммари**: Сделки с дьяволом до добра доводят! Если, конечно, ты сможешь выдержать все испытания…

**Примечание переводчика:** в рамках моего **Сказочного проекта**. «Жил на свете человек, скрюченные ножки….» (английские стишки в переводе Маршака.)

**Скрюченные сказки: Грязь и сажа 2/2.**

Наруто развернулся назад к Саске, внезапно обрадовавшись, что между ними было определенное расстояние, когда Саске зарычал:

- Какого черта, добе?

ххх

Саске смотрел, как идиот потирает затылок:

- И чем это ты так смущен, сволочь?

- У меня не было цели, чтобы прийти сюда и выселить твою семью, добе. Мне придется уйти. Я не могу остаться. Я пришел только чтобы увидеть те…

Глаза Саске расширились, и Наруто медленно сделал шаг вперед так, как цирковой дрессировщик подходит к рычащему льву.

- Ты пришел сюда, Саске, чтобы увидеть - что? – блондин задал вопрос, и впервые Саске пожелал, чтобы юноша не смотрел на него, видя всю его подноготную и читая его как раскрытую книгу.

Саске решил положиться на поколения Учиховских тренировок. Если сомневаетесь, высмеивайте человека и игнорируйте его вопрос.

- Хм, идиот. Я не могу вступить с тобой в брак.

Однако эти голубые глаза продолжали наблюдать за ним, анализируя.

- И почему это, черт возьми?

Саске обошел блондина кругом, пока не встал перед ним, за стулом с противоположной стороны стола, его грязные руки сжали спинку так, словно это было его последняя надежна на существование… или он представлял себе чертово горло Итачи. Тяжело было различить наверняка.

- Я не могу оставаться в одном месте более двух лет.

- Двух лет? – спросил Наруто, но непроницаемое лицо Саске показало ему, что его вопрос останется без ответа.

– Отлично, я пойду с тобой, - предложил блондин так, словно это было самой обычной вещью в мире.

- Нет.

- Почему нет? – закричал Наруто. – Что ты делаешь? Я думал, что… ну, этим утром… почему ты так с этим борешься?

- Ты достоин лучшего.

- Я не хочу лучшего, - снова закричал Наруто, и Саске не удержался от того, чтобы задуматься, имеет ли блондин только два режима регулировки: тихий и смертельно угрожающий или громкий и невыносимо бесивший его.

Саске резко двинул стул к столу, заставляя грохотать забытые тарелки:

- Ты не можешь пойти со мной, добе. Я не позволю тебе жить так, как живу я, у меня даже нет гарантии, что сам я выживу. Как бы ты не старался это проигнорировать или не заметить, я – чудовище. Таким меня видят все окружающие. Так что это только вопрос времени, когда они начнут на меня охотиться.

Загорелое лицо Наруто побледнело, и он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

- Не понимаю, зачем ты так поступаешь…

- Не могу тебе сказать. – Он наблюдал, как светлые ресницы упали на голубые глаза, и почувствовал, как какая-то часть его самого похолодела.

- Наруто?

Не открывая глаз, блондин произнес:

- Тогда я буду тебя ждать.

- Добе… - произнес Саске, готовясь спорить.

- Я буду тебя ждать, но ты должен обещать мне, что вернешься.

Саске обошел стол и встал за стулом Наруто, держа руки навесу над плечами юноши, неуверенный, может ли он до него дотронуться. Его выбор решился сам собой, когда Наруто наклонился назад и прижался к его груди.

- Пообещай мне, сволочь.

Саске стоял неподвижно, руки навесу, пока Наруто прижимался к нему. Наконец, с тяжелым вздохом, он опустил руки парню на плечи, зарывшись лицом в светлые волосы, вдыхая запах солнечного света и корицы, такой успокаивающий. Он ощутил руки Наруто, накрывшие его собственные, и светлая голова склонилась в сторону и вверх, а голубые глаза пронзили его взглядом.

- Пожалуйста, Саске.

Саске кивнул и поцеловал Наруто в лоб.

- Обещаю, но, Наруто, ты тоже должен пообещать мне кое-что.

Наруто снова закрыл глаза и кивнул. Саске ощутил, как его пальцы сжались на плечах юноши.

- Почему ты это делаешь? – резко спросил он, требуя ответа.

Загорелая щека потерлась о его щеку.

- Хммм… делаю что?

- Закрываешь глаза, когда я говорю?

Светлые ресницы взлетели, и открылись голубые глаза, румянец смущения накрыл щеки блондина.

- Я… ну, ммм… у тебя такой красивый голос, сволочь. А мне просто нравится концентрироваться на нем.

Саске какое-то время наблюдал за Наруто, чувствуя чистую правду в этих словах, но предполагая, что в них есть что-то еще. Ему хотелось потребовать ответа, но были куда более насущные вопросы, которые требовали разрешения, а Саске и так не был слишком обходительным.

- Хм. – Он позволил их пальцам переплестись, пока их руки не сжались вместе по сторонам, Наруто все так же прижимался к его телу спиной. – Если я не вернусь через два года, пообещай мне, что ты забудешь меня и будешь жить дальше. Я не смогу жить, зная, что ты чахнешь по мне.

- Что? Ни черта я не зачахну! – Наруто попытался выбраться из объятий солдата, но замер, когда ощутил его дыхание у своего уха. – И почему это тебе придется с этим жить? Если ты будешь жив, ты вернешься. Так ты и сказал… пообещал мне.

- Ничто, кроме смерти, меня не удержит, - прошептал Саске и лизнул загорелое ухо Наруто, почувствовав, как в ответ по загорелому телу пробежала дрожь.

- Тогда я обещаю, сволочь. - Наруто, наконец, изогнулся и выбрался из объятий, встав перед Саске и взяв его покрытое мехом и волосами лицо в ладони. – Но если ты не вернешься, то ничто, включая всех ангелов на небесах и всех дьяволов в аду, не остановит меня от того, чтобы найти тебя и надрать тебе задницу.

Саске уставился в гневно смотрящие на него глаза и ухмыльнулся:

- Вполне справедливо.

Наруто попытался придвинуться поближе к Саске, но тот отодвинулся назад.

- А сейчас мне надо уходить.

- Что? Уже? – проговорил Наруто скептически. – Но неужели ты не можешь…

- Добе, - прошептал Саске, - я сам себя не выношу рядом с тобой.

- Что… - Наруто судорожно сделал глоток воздуха, и Саске содрогнулся от услышанной боли в его голосе.

- Два года, Наруто. Два года, и я не перестану трогать тебя или заставлять тебя делать тоже самое со мной.

- Когда ты вернешься, - сказал Наруто ровно, а Саске прикусил язык, чтобы не вставить свое «если», - ты мне все расскажешь.

- Полностью.

Наруто сделал шаг назад, к обеденному столу, повернувшись спиной к Саске, и в этот раз его пальцы сжали спинку стула.

- Тогда ступай.

Саске кивнул, но остановился от тишайшего шепота.

- Я люблю тебя, сволочь, не заставляй меня ждать.

- Хм, добе.

Когда Наруто обернулся назад, Саске уже не было, но он все еще слышал сказанные шепотом слова, что эхом раздались по комнате, словно вздох ангела:

- Я тоже тебя люблю.

ххх

И снова Саске оказался в каменном круге недалеко от своего родного городка, равно семь лет спустя от того самого дня, когда он был здесь в последний раз. Ему хотелось бы заявить, что он прошел через эти адские семь лет с расправленными плечами и невредимой гордостью, но это было бы ложью.

Его колени подогнулись под ним, и он резко упал на землю. Сжимая в кулаках грязи и траву, он зарыдал впервые за все время своей ужасной сделки с дьяволом. Он оплакивал всю ту боль и унижения, что он претерпел. Он оплакивал всех тех детей, что он напугал, и всех тех людей, которым он, хвала господу, сумел помочь. Он оплакивал все те неприятные слова и жестокие избиения, каким он подвергся. Он оплакивал свою жалкую душу, и то, что ему каким-то образом удалось выжить. Но больше всего, он оплакивал Наруто, единственное светлое пятно в туннеле семи лет темноты.

- Боже мой, снова так мелодраматично. Как печально, - медленно проговорил зловеще веселый голос, отвлекая Саске от так необходимой ему разрядки.

Саске поднял голову и сердито посмотрел на сногсшибательного дьявола в его безупречно чистом красном жакете, отказываясь вытереть лицо от слез.

- Пошел ты, придурок. Я выиграл.

Лицо Итачи скривилось в жестокую маску, а его глаза стали кроваво-красными.

- Похоже на то.

Саске изящно поднялся на ноги, дорожки слез все еще на его щеках, но теперь его ухмылка и сердитый взгляд были крепко приклеены к его грязному лицу.

- Признай свое поражение, дьявол.

Презрительная и насмешливая ухмылка на лице Итачи могла бы любого заставить задрожать, но только не Саске. Он просто пожал плечами.

- Когда покончишь со своей истерикой, я жду.

Итачи сжал кулаки, в его взгляде бушевал огонь, но он прекрасно знал, что проиграл. Так вот что это за ощущение. Как раздражает…

Заставляя свое тело расслабиться, Итачи махнул рукой в направлении солдата, со скучным выражением на лице.

- Хм.

Саске кивнул, зная, что это могло быть приравнено к тому, что дьявол бы разрыдался крокодильими слезами и назвал его «хозяин».

Без дальнейшего промедления, Саске сорвал с себя жакет, разрывая швы и вздрагивая, когда шкура разрывалась и вырывала ему волосы. Он рывком сдернул зеленый жакет, швыряя его к ногам Итачи. Когда он еще раз открыл глаза, он посмотрел на себя и обнаружил себя таким же чистым, как в день сделки с дьяволом.

Он провел руками по своей белой хлопковой рубашке, что касалась его кожи на легком бризе, и вздохнул, припоминая, как секунды назад ткань вонзалась в него, твердая от пота и никогда полностью сухая, царапающая его кожу. Затем, он провел пальцами по рыжим штанам, ощущая, какие они мягкие, без дыр или прорех. Его сапоги блестели, а когда он поднял голову и взглянул на свои руки, то обнаружил красные рукава своей формы.

- Умоляю, перестань себя ощупывать. Ты меня смущаешь, - взвелся, наконец, Итачи и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

- Погоди! Ты забываешь о другой части нашей сделки, - сказал Саске, сбрасывая с плеч свой жакет перед тем, как посмотреть на свои бледные руки и чистые ногти со скучающим выражением на царственном лице. – И снова заставляешь меня ждать…

Волосы Итачи встали дыбом, гнев закрутился вокруг него, пока рычание наполняло маленькую поляну.

- Прекрати. Я победил, - сказал Саске, даже не смотря на дьявола, ощущая гладкость кожи своего лица, и проводя длинными пальцами сквозь свои торчащие на затылке волосы. – Это ребяческое поведение тебе и в правду не идет.

Итачи сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, и продолжил свой путь, небрежно бросив через плечо:

- Тот же самый принцип относится к карманам твоего жакета.

- Хм.

Итачи остановился, медленно разворачиваясь и ожидая, когда черные глаза Саске встретятся с ним взглядом.

- Я сказал, что не стану вмешиваться в течение семи лет. Это обещание больше не действует. Береги свою душу, солдат.

И с порывом ветра он исчез.

ххх

Джирайя сидел в своем кабинете, его массивная фигура балансировала на двух нижних ножках стула, пока его ноги покоились лодыжками на столе. Бумаги покрывали красное дерево, а некоторые даже очутились на полу. Заходящее солнце освещало комнату, покрывая все ржавым цветом, что заставлял старика думать, что он сидит посреди камина.

Позволяя голове запрокинуться назад, он обдумывал прошедшие два года. Он уже давно вернул себе назад свое богатство, и семья теперь была в десять раз богаче, чем раньше. Случись ему снова увидеть жениха Наруто, то сможет вернуть не только одолженную сумму, но и солидные проценты.

То есть, если он снова увидит эксцентричного человека.

В тот же день, когда случился тот неудачный обед, Наруто сказал своим сестрам и деду, что Саске ушел, но вернется через два года. Сестры, думая, что теперь им ничего не грозит, посмеялись и сказали Наруто, что он должен был бы быть счастлив, что это животное исчезло, и что он может спокойно жить дальше.

Когда Наруто ответил им, что обещал ждать, их смех стал издевательским, и они тут же начали высмеивать блондина. Они говорили ему, что его бросило чудовище… ах, как печально. Они выдумывали детальные сценарии смерти темноволосого человека… мрачно посмеиваясь, когда лицо Наруто бледнело, и он с извинениями удалялся.

Конечно, Наруто не воспринимал «приятные» насмешки легковесно, и довольно часто случалось слышать, как девушки кричали про лягушек в своих постелях, червях в своем чае или про грязь в своих волосах. Это не считая тех случаев, когда Наруто спокойно и систематически называл все их недостатки, как внешние, так и внутренние, до тех пор, пока девушки не начинали биться в истерике днями, отказываясь покидать свои постели.

Однако, время шло, и ситуация давила на Наруто все больше и больше, пока он совсем не перестал реагировать на шпильки своих сестер, он перестал отвечать на их обидные слова, и, в конце концов, пока он совершенно не перестал на что-либо реагировать.

Исчез тот беззаботный юноша, что вставал рано, чтобы насладиться долгим светлым днем. Исчез тот улыбающийся шутник, что часами мог придумывать и разыгрывать шутки. Исчез тот молодой человек, что приносил солнечный свет в жизнь всех тех, что его окружали. Теперь он все это прятал, скрывая и храня только для человека в накидке из медвежьей шкуры.

Джирайя зарычал. Прошли ровно две недели с того срока, как закончились два года, и Наруто, если это только возможно, стал еще тише. Его внук оделся во все черное. Джирайя раздраженно провел рукой по лицу. Раньше его внук даже не рассматривал темные тона в одежде, а теперь просто не носил ничего другого. Парень просто не был создан для темной одежды, и это разрывало старику сердце.

И в течение этих двух недель девушки стали еще злее. Они были язвительны в своем триумфе, припоминая Наруто имя Саске там, где Джирайя наотрез отказывался его упоминать в присутствии внука… словно это как-то могло того утешить. Улыбка Наруто исчезла. Она была украдена темноволосым незнакомцем…

Громкий стук у входной двери привлек внимание Джирайи, и он подождал, пока дворецкий представит их гостя. Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Многословный слуга представил некоего мистера Учиху, и Джирайя наблюдал за тем, как дворецкий отходит в сторону, и высокий, привлекательный парень с иссиня-черными волосами и черными пронизывающим глазами входит в комнату.

Гость был одет в тонкий темно синий жакет поверх девственно чистой белой рубашки с темными штанами и начищенными до блеска сапогами. Его длинные пальцы были покрыты дорожными перчатками для верховой езды, и хотя парень, должно быть, приехал на лошади, Джирайя не увидел ни следа грязи или пыли, а вся одежда незнакомца была в идеальном порядке. Джентльмен уважительно поклонился, и Джирайя отметил про себя бледную кожу и аристократические манеры. Высокий незнакомец держал себя прямо, широко расправив сильные плечи.

- Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? – спросил Джирайя, вставая и кланяясь в ответ.

- Да, сэр, - сказал Учиха, стягивая дорожные перчатки, - я слышал, у вас имеются три очаровательных внука, и я хотел бы с ними познакомиться, если позволите, в надежде заключить брачный договор, в случае, если мы подойдем друг другу.

Черные глаза, словно клещами, впились в глаза Джирайи, и старик стал искать в них признаки лжи, попутно стараясь отделаться от ощущения того, что он знаком с этим человеком.

Глаза Джирайи расширились только на мгновение, и улыбка появилась на его лице.

- Конечно же, вы можете с ними познакомиться. Вы кажетесь мне отличным джентльменом, и, наверняка, всем мои внуки посчитают знакомство с вами приятным, однако, должен сообщить, что только двое из них свободны.

Лицо парня осталось непроницаемым, так что Джирайя продолжил, стараясь из всех сил убрать понимающую улыбку с лица.

- Да, мой внук уже обручен, хотя у нас имеются серьезные причины предполагать, что он стал вдовцом, так и не дойдя до алтаря. Он воспринял ситуацию плохо, поэтому думаю, что вы сочтете его менее, чем подходящим.

Черные глаза мигнули.

- Какая жалость. Принесу ему свои соболезнования.

- Конечно, - сказал Джирайя с улыбкой. – Как нарочно, обед будет подан через несколько минут. Я провожу вас в обеденный зал и позабочусь о том, чтобы сервировали дополнительный прибор. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

Юный лорд слегка поклонился, и Джирайя вышел из комнаты, ухмылка надежно спрятана из виду.

ххх

Саске выходил за Джирайей из комнаты, засовывая перчатки в карман, чтобы не теребить их нервно в руках. Слова Джирайи вертелись у него в уме, и он чувствовал почти непреодолимое, сумашедшее желание оттолкнуть старика в сторону и ворваться в обеденный зал перед тем, как подхватить Наруто на руки и закрыться с ним в своей комнате.

Чтобы поговорить, конечно. Точно, поговорить.

В течение трех недель, прошедших с того дня, как он завершил свое отвратительное дело с дьяволом, Саске жил только ради этого момента, не делая ничего, кроме подготовки к возвращению. Он купил новую одежду и подходящую лошадь, а потом отправился в путешествие к деревне Наруто. К несчастью, деревня находилась на расстоянии двух недель пути, даже для быстроходной лошади Саске.

Он был до нелепости рад услышать, что Наруто ждал его все это время, но что за дело с тем, что идиот не воспринял «смерть» своего жениха хорошо? Неужели они не дали друг другу обещания насчет этой самой ситуации?

По пути в обеденный зал Джирайя послал дворецкого сообщить на кухню об их неожиданном госте, поэтому, когда огромные двойные белые двери распахнулись, вся семья уже сидела за столом, а его ждал прибор рядом ни с кем иным, как с его добе.

- У нас гость, - сообщил Джирайя, привлекая восторженное внимание двух своих внучек и едва заметный взгляд внука перед тем, как блондин снова уставился в окно, рассматривая поля.

– Его зовут мистер Учиха. – Поворачиваясь к Саске, он наклонил голову, - Позвольте вам представить мою семью?

Саске кивнул, и Джирайя продолжил.

- Это Сакура, - розово-волосая девушка встала перед ним и сделала реверанс.

Саске взял ее руку в перчатке и слегка скользнул по ней легчайшим поцелуем. Когда он отпустил ее руку, Сакура мгновенно поднесла ее ко рту прикрыть свое хихиканье.

- Приятно с вами познакомиться, - сказал Саске, и хихиканье наполнило комнату. Ино оттолкнула сестру в сторону и многозначительно посмотрела на Джирайю.

- Это моя вторая внучка, Ино.

Саске поприветствовал ее в той же манере, заставляя себя приклеить слабую улыбку на лицо.

- Что за очаровательное платье.

Ее розовые губки сложились в форму буквы «о», и Джирайе пришлось применить силу, чтобы заставить девушку отойти от их гостя. Старик прошел к своему стулу во главе стола и собирался сесть, когда Саске прочистил горло.

- А это ваш внук, о котором вы говорили ранее?

Саске наблюдал, как плечи Наруто напряглись, а руки сжали салфетку на коленях. Он наблюдал за тусклыми светлыми волосами и опущенными голубыми глазами. Наруто выглядел более худым и бледным, а черный цвет, в который он был одет, только добавлял тяжести на его плечах. Саске нахмурился перед тем, как опомниться и расправить черты лица. Про себя он поклялся, что никогда снова не увидит Наруто в черном.

- Да, это Наруто, - сказал Джирайя и дал внуку подзатыльник. – Не будь грубым.

Блондин медленно встал и повернулся к гостю. Не поднимая на Саске глаз, он вежливо кивнул и проговорил ровным голосом «Добро пожаловать», а затем снова сел.

Обед начался, и девушки немедленно начали задавать вопросы, сражаясь за внимание их гостя.

- А чем вы занимаетесь, сэр? – спросила Ино, широко улыбаясь и противно хлопая светлыми ресницами.

- Я - военный в отставке, но недавно одна моя азартная игра завершилась более чем удачно, и я обнаружил себя в наиблагоприятнейшей ситуации. Не думаю, что мне когда-либо потребуются финансы.

- Как очаровательно. Ваша молодая жена должна быть просто вне себя от радости, - прокомментировала Сакура, и Саске почти фыркнул, когда обе девушки наклонились вперед, почти портя о еду кружева своих платьев на груди, в своем нетерпении услышать ответ.

- Вообще-то, у меня нет супруги, однако я очень сильно тороплюсь вступить в брачные отношения.

Обе девушки взвизгнули при таком ответе, и если бы Саске уже не выбрал себе супруга, он бы выразил Джирайе свое сочувствие и пожелал бы удачи с выдачей замуж его надоедливых внучек перед тем, как подняться и сразу же уйти.

Саске бросил осторожный взгляд налево и увидел, что Наруто едва прикоснулся к своему обеду, а его салфетка была затискана почти насмерть.

Джирайя выбрал этот момент, чтобы прочистить горло.

- Итак, сэр, ранее вы высказывали интерес к достижению данной цели, намереваясь поухаживать за одним из моих внуков. Это осталось вашим намерением?

Пронзительность визга достигла умопомрачительного уровня, и Саске с трудом подавлял желание заткнуть уши перед тем, как кивнуть.

- Да, сэр, - ответил он ровным голосом, - теперь это желание даже возросло.

Саске заметил, как тело Наруто напряглось еще больше, и какие злобные взгляды бросили сестры в его сторону.

Джирайя кивнул, и его лицо медленно осветила улыбка.

- В этом случае, почему бы нам не продолжить нашу беседу в библиотеке, скажем, через час? Девушки, вы можете пойти освежиться.

Звук отодвигающегося стула прервал старика, и он увидел, что Наруто встал.

- А, Наруто, будь бы ты так любезен и проводи мистера Учиху в библиотеку. У меня есть срочное дело в конюшнях, которое мне надо сделать перед тем, как продолжится эта беседа.

- Я… хорошо… - проговорил Наруто, и Джирайя заметил вспышку раздражения, перед тем как его голова снова опустилась. – Конечно, дедушка.

Поворачиваясь, блондин направился к двери.

- Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, сэр.

Как только Саске с Наруто вышли из зала, девушки разразились хихиканьем и помчались в свои комнаты, толкая друг друга всю дорогу. Джирайя откинулся на своем стуле, медленно делая глоток красного вина. Он знал, что должен был бы беспокоиться о чувствах своих внучек, когда они обнаружат, что у них не было и шанса завоевать привлекательного незнакомца, но все, о чем мог думать Джирайя, так это раздражение в голубых глазах. Оно было как вспышка интереса к жизни. Будет здорово, когда прежний Наруто вернется.

ххх

Наруто толчком открыл тяжелые двери библиотеки и отступил в сторону, чтобы благородный джентльмен, что присутствовал на обеде, мог медленно войти вслед за ним. Он сжал зубы и сосчитал до десяти, чтобы его голос мог звучать обычно. Что-то в этом парне заставляло его внутренности и кулаки сжиматься. Во время обеда он не смог как следует рассмотреть джентльмена, но судя только по реакции его сестер, он был абсолютно уверен, что тот – божественно прекрасен. Но Наруто не хотел видеть никаких красавцев. Ему хотелось увидеть…

- Ваш дедушка рассказал мне, что вы помолвлены. Это правда?

Каким-то образом, Наруто совершенно не заметил каким, джентльмен пробрался к большому камину, тени от пламени скрывали черты его лица. Наруто встал за спинкой большого дивана перед камином, лицом к парню. Выбрав момент, Наруто позволил себе взглянуть на их гостя по-настоящему. Тот был высоким, возможно, на четыре дюйма выше, чем он сам, и его телосложение было крепким и сильным. Наруто мог видеть мускулы ног джентльмена сквозь ткань его штанов, и совершенно не сомневался в том, что подтянутым тело будет и сверху.

С завистью, Наруто понял, почему его сестры так хихикали.

- Видишь нечто, что тебе нравится? Возможно, в конце концов, ты не сохнешь по мертвому возлюбленному?

Глаза Наруто взлетели к самодовольному парню, и он зарычал.

- Не говори, словно ты знаешь меня, сво… - Наруто подошел ближе, его голубые глаза пламенели в отблесках огня, окинул взглядом стройное тело незнакомца перед тем, как пожать плечами. – И я не вижу ничего достойного.

Темноволосый парень подошел поближе, а Наруто все еще не удавалось разобрать черты его лица, за исключением глубоких черных глаз, что ловили и отражали отблески пламени камина.

- Думаю, ты лжешь, Наруто. Если бы я не был с тобой на обеде, то подумал бы, что ты готов с жадностью меня съесть.

- Иди к черту, - прошипел Наруто и повернулся спиной к ухмыляющемуся парню, положившему ладони на деревянный стол посреди комнаты и опирающемуся на них. – И я не лгу.

- О, нет, лжешь.

Все тело Наруто напряглось, когда он ощутил дыхание темноволосого парня на своей шее. И когда только парень переместился? Прежде чем он успел отстраниться, он был пойман в ловушку сильных рук и нежно прижат к столу.

- Разве ты не обещал своему жениху, что продолжишь жить, и не будешь сохнуть по нему в его отсутствие?

У Наруто перехватило дыхание, и его потуги освободиться усилились.

- Откуда ты знаешь…

- Но вот он ты, стоишь здесь, одетый во все черное, едва ешь и вовсе не говоришь. Это так ты держишь свое обещание, Наруто? – прошептал Саске в загорелое ухо, и тотчас юноша замер.

- Кто ты? – прошептал Наруто и схватил бледные запястья незнакомца, сжимая до тех пор, пока руки не разжались достаточно для того, чтобы он мог повернуться кругом. Отпуская одну бледную руку, своей теперь свободной рукой блондин нащупал лампу с шелковым абажуром, что стояла на столе, дрожащими пальцами резко хватая ее и освещая высокого парня светом.

То, что он увидел, заставило его попятиться, ударяясь о стол с такой силой, что если бы Саске не потянулся, чтобы удержать лампу, то она бы разбилась об пол вдребезги. Должно быть, его лицо исказилось гримасой сильного потрясения потому, что глаза солдата наполнились беспокойством, и его прекрасные черты исказились, брови нахмурились, а потом он резко выдернул свое запястье и обеими руками схватил предплечья Наруто.

- Саске… - слово было едва слышным звуком, глаза Наруто плотно закрылись, и одинокая слеза покатилась вниз по его загорелой щеке.

- Наруто, - произнес Саске, сжимая его плечи, - добе, ты в порядке?

Глаза Наруто снова распахнулись, и Саске чуть не упал от эмоций, что крутились в этих голубых глубинах. Загорелые ладони обхватили щеки, и большие пальцы прошлись по высоким скулам, по спинке носа и по губам.

- Я… такого не может быть…

Саске нежно поймал подушечку одного из пальцев между зубами, а потом ласково поцеловал.

- Я вернулся. Обещал и вернулся так быстро, как только мог.

Голубые глаза захлопнулись снова, и загорелые пальцы снова стали исследовать лицо брюнета, ощупывая гладкую кожу, зарываясь пальцами в черные шелковые волосы.

- Добе, - прошептал Саске, беря одну руку в свою ладонь и поднося ее к своим губам, - Почему ты закрываешь глаза?

Наруто тихо усмехнулся, и обеими руками наклонил голову Саске вниз, соединяя их лбы вместе.

- Все эти годы, каждый раз, когда я закрывал глаза, - проговорил Наруто, с улыбкой открывая глаза, и потерся носом о нос Саске, у которого удивленно расширись глаза, - я тебя именно так себе и представлял.

Саске сделал выдох, сам того не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание. У него не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить Наруто все то, что хаотично проносилось в его уме, поэтому он наклонил голову и поймал розовые губы Наруто в поцелуй.

Сначала это было легчайшим прикосновением губ, и Саске почти зарычал, когда Наруто наклонился вперед, прижимая вместе их губы, приоткрывая свой рот и стараясь углубить поцелуй. Саске приоткрыл собственные губы и ощутил, как язык Наруто прошелся по его нижней губе перед тем, как осторожно нырнуть в его рот. Через мгновение, язык Наруто, исследовав его зубы и десны, углубился дальше, нежно дразня язык Саске. Оба парня застонали от этого ощущения, и Саске уронил свои руки Наруто на бедра, крепко хватая блондина и плотно прижимая его к своему телу. Руки Наруто соскользнули с его щек, зарылись в его волосы, сжимая в кулаках темные пряди, пока их языки игриво сражались за право доминировать.

Наруто отстранился первым, опуская голову вниз, поцелуями прокладывая дорожку по гладкой бледной челюсти к уху, добравшись до которого, прошептал:

- Объясняй.

Саске постарался сосредоточиться, вопреки легким, словно перышко, поцелуям, отпечатываемым на его чувствительной коже под ухом.

- Семь лет назад у меня ничего не было, и я думал, что умру, - резкий укус его мочки заставил его зашипеть, - добе!

Голубые глаза взглянули на него, любовь, страсть и солидная доля озорства заставляли их сверкать в отсветах пламени.

- Прости, сволочь. Пожалуйста, продолжай.

И светлая голова наклонилась снова, нежно посасывая соединение между плечом и бледной шеей, пока загорелые руки скользила по упругой груди, спускаясь все ниже по подтянутому животу.

Делая вдох, Саске закрыл глаза и продолжил.

- Меня нашел дьявол, - Саске почувствовал, как Наруто замер, и провел ладонями вверх и вниз по спине блондина, - Он предложил мне сделку. Мы должны были обменяться жакетами, и в течение семи лет мне не было позволено снимать жакет или то, что он назвал «накидкой», а также нельзя было мыться. Если я выживал, то я возвращался в прежний облик с кучей денег, если умирал, то он забирал мою душу.

Когда он закончил, тишина повисла в комнате, словно мрачная туча. Саске потерся лицом о светлую макушку.

- Добе?

Без всякого предупреждения Наруто оттолкнул Саске от себя с такой силой, что тот упал спиной на диван, который перевернулся, и Саске очутился на коленях на ковре из медвежьей шкуры с другой стороны.

- Какого черта, Наруто? – прошипел Саске и замигал, стараясь вернуть себе чувство равновесия.

- Ты заложил свою душу, - начал говорить Наруто с деланным спокойствием, - дьяволу?

Саске медленно встал и стал наблюдать за тем, как Наруто обходит диван, словно смертельно опасный хищник.

- Ну, а кто еще бы потребовал душу в качестве гарантии?

- Ты, чертова сволочь! – закричал Наруто и, размахнувшись, неожиданно ударил Саске. Звук удара эхом разлетелся по комнате, а голова солдата склонилась набок, черные волосы упали ему на лицо.

- Чееееерт, - закричал он и сердито уставился на блондина. – Я собирался умереть, идиот! Мне уже нечего было терять. И если бы я этого не сделал, верно, я не прожил бы эти семь лет в аду, но я бы и не встретил тебя! Только по этой одной причине я никогда не жалел, и никогда не пожалею о том, что принял такое решение.

Наруто сжал и разжал ладонь вспухшей от удара руки, встряхивая ею перед тем, как провести по светлым торчащим во все стороны прядям.

- Так поэтому ты не мог мне сказать. Поэтому ты отпрыгнул в сторону, когда я попытался тебя вымыть. Поэтому ты ушел.

- Я не мог остаться и отдал бы все на свете за возможность рассказать тебе, что я не такой, каким казался. Мне хотелось умолять тебя понять, что я намного больше своего внешнего вида, и что когда я вернусь за тобой, я буду…

Слова замерли у него на губах, когда Наруто снова вернулся к нему в объятия и прижался щекой к его сердцу.

- Не было нужды говорить мне, я уже знал это.

Саске обнял Наруто руками, расслабляясь от его тепла. Наруто продолжил говорить.

- Не вздумай сделать так снова, сволочь.

Темная бровь на бледном лице поднялась в явном недоверии.

-Ты, что, считаешь меня идиотом?

- Учитывая обнаружившиеся обстоятельства, мистер Учиха, окончательный вердикт остается открытым.

Наруто прекратил какие-либо попытки ответа еще раз захватывая губы Саске своими. Руки солдата зарылись в светлые волосы, и Саске наклонил голову Наруто в сторону, присасываясь к шее блондина и ухмыляясь в теплую кожу, когда Наруто всхлипнул, и его колени слегка подогнулись под ним.

- Ты уверен, - с трудом пытаясь восстановить дыхание, произнес Наруто, сжав в кулаках лацканы синего жакета, когда к целующему рту присоединились игривые зубы, заставляя голубые глаза закатиться, - сволочь, ты уверен, что дьявол с тобой закончил?

- Хм, - Саске зализал пурпурный синяк и улыбнулся, глядя на дело своих губ перед тем, как направить Наруто назад, к дивану, - О, нет, я уверен в том, что он все также охотится за моей душой со всем своим садистским рвением, - глаза Наруто комично расширились, и Саске ухмыльнулся, - но не больше, чем охотится за твоей, или твоего дедушки, или за душой продавца овощей. Моя душа находилась в наибольшей безопасности от посягательств этого придурка, когда в течение семи лет я был практически похоронен под слоем грязи. Теперь же, я в этом отношении похож на любое другое божье творение… справедливая игра.

Глаза Саске потемнели, когда он вспомнил о тех вещах, которые Наруто услышит в один прекрасный день, но не сегодня.

- Хммм, - сказал Наруто, и Саске забыл обо всем, когда блондин толкнул его на подлокотник дивана и оседлал его бедра. – Хватит об этом. Ты обещал мне, что не перестанешь меня трогать, а я определенно хочу трогать тебя, сволочь.

Загорелые пальцы стянули темно-синий жакет с широких плеч Саске и стали медленно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

- Пожалуйста.

- Черт, - простонал Саске, когда ловкие пальцы нашли темные шишечки сосков на его груди и стали слегка их задевать, пока те не затвердели. Когда шишечки потирали и пощипывали, бедра Саске резко поднимались в ответ на ласку, а голубые глаза расширялись от изумления перед тем, как затуманиваться от страстного желания.

- О господи, Саске…

Наруто просунул свою руку между ними, обхватывая и потирая покрытый тканью член солдата, его бедра начали двигаться, медленно двигаться… Так медленно, что Саске потянулся и схватил Наруто за бедра, чтобы заставить его двигаться быстрее только с тем, чтобы остановиться, когда Наруто закусил нижнюю губу между зубов и издал нежнейшее мурлыканье от удовольствия.

Звук немедленно отправил всю кровь вниз, и Саске хрипло застонал и вместо того, чтобы двигать бедра Наруто, его руки неожиданно оказались в светлых волосах, дергая светлую голову вниз, что попробовать этот звук на вкус, ощутить его вибрацию во рту, на языке, а затем запечатлеть его в своей душе.

Саске отпустил светлые волосы, но его рот оставался занят: он покусывал вспухшие красные губы и всасывал восхитительный язык Наруто в свой рот. Свободной рукой, Саске резко выдернул черную рубашку блондина из штанов. Отпуская язык парня, Саске слегка отстранился, дергая рубашку вверх и снимая ее через светлую голову.

Наруто откинулся на бедрах Саске и сдунул прядь светлых волос с лица. Брюнет ощутил, как у него что-то сжалось внутри, поэтому он сел, обхватывая щеки Наруто, и захватил поцелуем его губы еще раз.

- Никогда больше не хочу видеть тебя в черном, добе.

Наруто тихо усмехнулся, отполз от брюнета, потом поднялся и встал рядом с диваном, смотря вниз, на разложенного перед ним Учиху. Саске приподнялся на локтях, одна нога согнута на диване, вторая свободно стоит на полу. Его жакет и рубашка были расстегнуты, и Наруто увидел следы своих собственных пальцев, зубов и губ вокруг затвердевших сосков и вдоль ключиц. Он наблюдал, как грудь брюнета поднимается и опускается, и как его подтянутый живот блестит в огне камина. Наконец, его голубые глаза остановились на пахе, закрытом узкими черными штанами, облегающими выпуклость, которая…

- Добе, - прорычал Саске, и голубые глаза резко взглянули в черные.

Внезапно блондин осознал, как он смотрится со стороны, когда стоит тут и пожирает солдата глазами. Его зрение несколько затуманилось, а дыхание, он был уверен в этом, было тяжелым и сбившимся с ритма.

- Видишь нечто, что нравится… - промурлыкал Саске, и белизна почти заполнила поле зрения блондина, когда Саске прижал бледную руку между своих ног и прогнулся в нее, постанывая… - На-ру-то?

- Черт… да, - прошептал Наруто, шагнул вперед, шлепком откидывая руку Саске прочь, перед тем, как его проворные пальцы начали расстегивать черные штаны, рывком сдергивая их со стройных бедер, пока член брюнета не был освобожден от своего тканевого заточения.

- Оххххх, - Наруто медленно обхватил рукой бледный член, восторгаясь тем, какой он твердый и шелковистый на ощупь, - Ох, господи, Саске… ты такой божественно красивый.

Локти брюнета подогнулись, и он упал на спину на подлокотник дивана, когда Наруто начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз по его эрекции, медленно и уверенно. Слегка мозолистая подушечка пальца прокладывала путь вдоль ствола к его основанию, по пульсирующей вене перед тем, как круговым движением потереть головку и размазать смазку по другой стороне ствола.

Другая рука массировала бледное бедро и удерживала Саске, чтобы тот не дергал бедрами… слишком сильно.

Саске заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за Наруто, и почти перестал дышать от зрелища перед ним. Кончик языка блондина высунулся изо рта, голубые глаза смотрели на вставший член Саске так, словно ничего другого в мире больше не существовало. Учиха застонал, протянул руку и своими длинными пальцами провел по боку Наруто, ощущая, как сжались мускулы от прикосновения. Голубые глаза встретились с его черными, и Саске резко поднялся, заставив блондина упасть на пол.

Поворачиваясь, чтобы обе его ноги стояли на полу, Саске посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза блондина. Свет от камина заставлял светлые локоны сиять, а загорелую кожу окрасил в цвет растопленного меда. Как раз, чтобы съесть.

Медленно Саске снял свой синий жакет и стянул белую рубашку через голову.

- Я мечтал увидеть тебя в таком положении, добе. У своих ног, желая меня так сильно, как я всегда желал тебя.

Розовый кончик языка снова был прикушен между белыми зубами, и Саске ухмыльнулся, греясь в лучах внимания Наруто. Учиха медленно встал и спустил свои штаны полностью вниз, сбрасывая сапоги и одежду, пока не встал перед Наруто полностью обнаженным.

Протягивая руку, он помог блондину подняться, немедленно прижимая его к себе, грудь к груди, и ощутил тепло Наруто до самой глубины своей души.

- Я мечтал попробовать тебя на вкус, Наруто.

Рот Саске обнаружил место на загорелой шее, и Учиха нежно поцеловал него перед тем, как прикусить его зубами и зашипеть, когда покрытая тканью эрекция Наруто резко столкнулась с его эрекцией.

- Сволочь! – зарычал блондин и резко отшатнулся от тела брюнета, задыхаясь, с кожей, покрытой потом и блестящей в отблесках света от камина, а Саске смело сделал шаг вперед. – Нет, останься там…

- На тебе слишком много одежды, как я погляжу, - проурчал Саске и на этот раз, когда светлые ресницы опустились на глаза, он воспользовался возможностью заключить Наруто в объятия.

Склонив голову и потребовав доступ в этот желанный рот, зубы брюнета слегка прикусывали вспухшую нижнюю губу, вырывая стоны удовольствия из его добе, в то время как его пальцы провели по бокам Наруто и начали расстегивать его штаны, а затем спустили их ниже загорелых колен.

Освобождаясь от поцелуя, рот Саске опалил дорожкой поцелуев загорелую челюсть и стал спускаться по стройной шее. Удовольствие-пытка продолжалась по ключице, а когда бледные губы обнаружили розовые соски на загорелой груди, Наруто схватил черноволосую голову обеими руками и с силой заставил Саске выпрямиться.

- Саске, - прошептал Наруто в бледные губы.

- Хм, - ответил брюнет, ногой опуская штаны блондина все ниже, к лодыжкам. Наруто избавился от штанов и прижался к телу Саске.

- Болит… - прошептал он, сжав ладони по бокам бледного лица, и резко поцеловал брюнета, пока они оба не стали задыхаться.

- Что, Наруто? Что болит? – спросил Саске, один из его пальцев подушечной рисовал дразнящие круги вокруг чувствительных шишечек на смуглой груди.

Наруто зарычал и схватил бледное запястье, сжимая его так сильно, что черноволосый парень вздрогнул. Наруто рывком приложил его руку к своему паху и сильно потер его, оба парня резко вдохнули от ощущения.

- Вот это, сволочь!

Саске вывернул свое запястье из захвата блондина и начал массировать затвердевшую плоть, одновременно наклоняясь и прихватывая загорелое ухо между своими зубами. Бедра Наруто дернулись в его руку, а его другая рука обняла блондина за талию, останавливая.

- Знаю, Наруто, - тихо прошептал он, словно легкое дуновение ночного ветра, и послало дрожь по позвоночнику блондина, - мне тоже больно…

Наруто всхлипнул, когда рука Учихи убралась, но тогда его собственную руку обхватили бледные пальцы и прижали к твердому члену брюнета, он зашипел и вскрикнул, когда рука Саске вернулась на его загорелый член.

- Саске! – застонал парень, его голова упала Учихе на грудь, его бедра продолжали толкаться в бледную руку, и Наруто поцеловал бледную кожу. Продолжая медленно двигать рукой по Саске и испытывая большое удовольствие от того, что Саске возвращал ему его же ласку, Наруто толкал их обоих, пока они не встали посередине большое ковра перед камином.

- Ты такой красивый, - пробормотал Саске, и его свободная рука поднялась и зарылась в светлые волосы. Он отпустил твердую плоть блондина и убрал его руку от себя, переплетая их пальцы перед тем, как наклониться и поцеловать сконфуженное выражение лица блондина, нежно напоминая тому без слов, как сильно он скучал по нему, любил его. С соблазнительным круговым движением бедер, он соединил их бедра вместе, продемонстрировав блондину, как сильно он нужен Учихе.

Саске сделал шаг назад и позволил своему взгляду блуждать вверх и вниз по золотистой поверхности кожи блондина, наблюдая, как свет играет в светлых волосах, как блестит тоненькая пленка пота на загорелой груди и бедрах, и как одинокая капля смазки осторожно застыла на вспухшей головке пурпурного члена.

- Ох, черт, Наруто, - простонал Саске, - я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, добе. Попробовать твой рот, твой пот, твою сперму. Я хочу тебя трогать, везде, чувствовать тебя под собой, извивающегося и стонущего, чувствовать, как твои мускулы напрягаются и расслабляются, как твое дыхание и сердцебиение ускоряется с каждой секундой, которая проходит, пока я веду тебя все ближе к финалу.

Наруто позволил своей голове запрокинуться, открывая доступ к длинной шее, и Саске не мог устоять перед таким приглашением. Делая шаг вперед, он атаковал открывшуюся кожу, оставляя засосы и синяки, едва слыша восхитительные звуки, что доносились из горла Наруто, и не в состоянии слышать что-либо еще кроме них.

- Саске, - прошипел блондин, и в следующее мгновение солдат обнаружил, что лежит на полу, коричневый мех смягчил его падение, пока Наруто медленно встал на колени и пополз к нему с грацией и решительностью льва. Грудь Наруто коснулась подтянутого живота брюнета и заскользила вдоль бледного тела, пока его рот не встретился со ртом солдата, загорелые бедра не стали тереться о Саске, а загорелые руки не зарылись в черные волосы.

Бледные ладони обхватили упругие загорелые ягодицы и помогли Наруто сделать толчок вниз, когда он прогнулся навстречу трению их тел. Когда дыхание блондина стало неровным, Саске заставил себя остановиться и прижал Наруто к своей груди.

- Есть ласки и получше, Наруто. Я хочу быть вот здесь внутри, - бледный палец едва коснулся его отверстия, и Наруто резко вдохнул, поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть Саске в глаза. – Я хочу чувствовать, как ты обхватываешь меня, узкий и горячий, я хочу двигаться у тебя внутри, наполнять тебя, заставлять тебя стонать и кричать…

Саске ощутил, как его собственное дыхание ускорилось, от простого разговора об этом, но заставил себя успокоиться, когда Наруто только смотрел на него в ответ.

- Эй, нам вовсе не нужно… - Саске решил поменять свое мнение, обнимая Наруто и целуя его в лоб.

Руки блондина еще раз зарылись в черные локоны и сжались так, что солдат вздрогнул и зашипел «добе».

- Скажи мне, Саске, - потребовал Наруто тихим голосом, что Саске не смог разобрать.

- Что… - но фраза была оборвана губами Наруто, которые атаковали его губы, покусывая и зализывая, проходя дорожкой из поцелуев по бледной шее и покусывая кожу над бьющимся пульсом до тех пор, пока Саске не выгнулся, - Наруто!

- Это было хорошим началом. Теперь скажи мне, что ты любишь меня… - прошептал Наруто и нежно успокоил покрасневшую кожу своими губами. Когда Саске ничего не ответил, Наруто укусил сильнее, чем раньше, достаточно сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу, как его голову резко задрали вверх, а его самого опрокинули на спину с Саске, сидящим между его ног.

- Я люблю тебя, идиот, - прорычал Учиха, - и никогда не перестану любить, вне зависимости от того, что мы будем сегодня делать. Или в любой другой день или ночь… Я могу подождать…

И снова он обнаружил, что его губы заняты языком и зубами блондина. Саске зарычал в его рот и начал контролировать поцелуй, проталкивая вопрошающий язык блондина назад и ныряя в рот Наруто, наслаждаясь всем, что было вкусом блондина. Рычание быстро переросло в стон и длилось до тех пор, пока Наруто не убрал голову в сторону.

- Тогда покажи мне, сволочь, - бросил вызов Наруто и улыбнулся замершему в удивлении солдату, нежно прикасаясь легкими, почти невесомыми прикосновениями к его лицу и волосам.

- Да… - кивнул Саске и потянулся к своему синему жакету. Найдя маленькую бутылочку, которую он искал, он повернулся к Наруто, чтобы увидеть светлую бровь вопросительно поднятой.

- Кое-кто был уверен в себе.

И Саске увидел, что блондин откинулся на локтях, когда брюнет еще раз устроился между загорелых ног.

- Хотел бы я так сказать, - проговорил Саске и провел пальцами по лодыжкам блондина, вверх по золотистым икрам и через сжавшиеся и дрожащие бедра. – Но, правда в том, что… - Саске посмотрел, и Наруто увидел неуверенность и страх, что затуманивали глаза Учихи два года назад, снова закрутились в чернильно-черных глубинах, - я просто надеялся.

Наруто сел и провел ладонями по груди брюнета, все еще в изумлении, что этот человек принадлежит ему… его Саске, наконец-то.

- Я люблю тебя. Будь уверен, надейся, делай все, черт возьми, что хочешь, - голубые глаза сверкнули в отблесках камина, - но, займись этим в какое-нибудь другое время. Я тут надеюсь быть немного занят.

Саске наклонился вперед, прижимая губы в поцелуе ко лбу Наруто, и вся его неуверенность исчезла, и на смену ей пришло нечто темно-греховное, от чего Наруто закрыл глаза и застонал.

- Да…

- Откинься назад, Наруто, - прошептал Саске, и когда Наруто еще раз лег перед ним, схватил загорелую попку, приподнял спину блондина от пола и положил себе на согнутые колени. Еще раз взяв бутылочку, Саске налил достаточное количество масла на ладони, потер их вместе, согревая масло. Левой рукой он обхватил мягкий член блондина, лаская его вверх-вниз, поворачивая запястье так, чтобы его ладонь скользила по истекающей смазкой головке, пока Наруто снова не стал твердым, как камень, и тяжело задышал на полу.

- Я не знаю, сволочь, - прошипел Наруто сквозь сжатые зубы, его руки сжимали мех под ним, - сколько я еще смогу…

Слова замерли, когда Саске протолкнул один палец через колечко мускулов. Глаза Наруто расширились, и его тело целиком напряглось от проникновения. Саске увеличил скорость, с которой двигалась его другая рука вокруг пурпурного члена, и Наруто испустил звук, что мог быть только комбинацией стона и всхлипывания. Принимая это за знак продолжать, Саске протолкнул еще один палец вместе с первым.

- Если ты пытаешься быть нежным, то у тебя не получается… - выплюнул Наруто, и Саске ухмыльнулся, повернул пальцы, вращая их, пытаясь растянуть исключительно тугое тепло и напоминая себе о том, что ворваться в Наруто без подготовки – плохая идея.

Саске прекратил все движения на мгновение и посмотрел на голубоглазого парня под ним.

- Ты такой чертовски прекрасный, Наруто. Разложенный передо мной, золотистый и теплый. Пламя камина превратило твои волосы в мед, а твои глаза так полны жизни, так сверкают, словно чистое голубое небо или океан в безветренный день.

Наруто мурлыкнул, и Саске ухмыльнулся, когда ощутил, как мускулы сжались вокруг его пальцев, втягивая их в тугое тепло.

- Возможно, - сказал Наруто, тяжело дыша, дрожащей рукой он вытер пот с лица, раскрасневшегося и вспотевшего от пламени камина, но скорее всего от приготовлений брюнета, - ты споешь мне серенаду когда твои пальцы не бу… - Наруто прогнулся, когда был добавлен третий палец, - Сволочь!

Загорелые пальцы крепко сжали в кулаках ковер, на котором лежал Наруто, а большой палец Саске провел по головке члена блондина, размазывая капельку смазки перед тем, как хозяин пальцев наклонился и облизал блестящий член. Наруто сделал судорожный вдох, его сознание металось между болезненным ощущением растяжения и ртом Саске и языком, что обхватывали его, втягивали его и заставляли толкаться в рот и насаживаться на пальцы, двигающиеся внутрь-наружу.

- Такое ощущение, - проговорил Наруто голосом, чуть громче шепота, - господи… такое ощущение…

Саске согнул пальцы внутри Наруто и ухмыльнулся своей лучшей ухмылкой вокруг твердого члена в своем рту, когда Наруто резко вдохнул и зарылся руками в черные волосы.

- Снова, - сказал он бездыханно, и Саске засосал еще сильнее, безжалостно потирая по стенкам Наруто пока блондин прогибался на ковре.

- Господи, Саске…

Саске вытащил пальцы и отпустил блондина с игривым прикосновением языка к истекающей щелке. Голубые глаза, полу прикрытые и затуманенные страстью уставились на него, Наруто схватил его за руку и притянул к своей груди. Саске устроился у него между ног и нежно его поцеловал.

- Скажи мне, что это за ощущение, Наруто? – тихо прошептал Учиха на загорелое ушко.

Наруто кивнул, целуя бледное плечо, затем его руки прошлись по спине, спускаясь по железным мускулам и обхватывая бледные ягодицы. Он прогнулся в Саске, вздыхая от восхитительного трения.

- Такое, какого я еще никогда в жизни не испытывал… было больно, черт, больно, но теперь я ощущаю пустоту, и знаю, что никто не наполнит меня кроме тебя.

Саске прижался, опустившись на блондина, их эрекции плавились вместе.

- Только я.

Глаза Наруто сузились от собственнического тона брюнета, но потом Саске передвинулся, поставив Наруто на локти и колени, успокаивающе потирая его спину.

- Я постараюсь понежнее… - объяснил Учиха, подняв бутылочку и снова смазывая свой член.

Наруто повернул голову и посмотрел назад, вдруг почувствовав неуверенность относительно происходящего. Ему не нравилось не видеть Саске, но как только он собрался озвучить свои мысли, Саске прильнул к нему, направляя свой член в его отверстие, его грудь накрыла спину Наруто своим теплом, а свободная рука нашла руку Наруто и переплела пальцы.

- Я прямо тут, - проурчал брюнет в загорелое ухо и сжал пальцы блондина, целуя того в шею. – Ты готов?

Саске ощутил, как Наруто сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов, его голова упала на ковер, а затем Учиха ощутил, как сжались загорелые пальцы. Наруто приподнял голову, повернулся посмотреть через плечо. Саске заглянул в голубые глаза, и Наруто улыбнулся.

- Да, Саске, готов.

Саске улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся через плечо блондина, чтобы обхватить его губы своими, надеясь, что Наруто понимает, как сильно Учиха любит его, хочет этого и желает его.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он в губы блондина и медленно толкнулся в него, чувствуя, как тот напрягся, а потом зашипел, когда бледный член прошел через колечко мускулов.

Светлая голова снова упала, и Саске ощутил и услышал глубокие вдохи любимого. Он замер, но Наруто толкнулся назад к нему.

- Давай же, Саске.

Пальцы Учихи сжались вокруг пальцев блондина, а бледная рука скользнула по плоскому животу перед тем, как опуститься и обхватить член парня, вновь возбуждая его до твердости.

Ох, Наруто... ты такой узкий.. почти… это почти слишком… - прошептал Саске в загорелую шею, и его рука задвигалась быстрее в желании доставить Наруто столько же удовольствия, сколько испытывал он сам.

Наруто ничего не произнес до тех пор, пока Саске не вошел полностью и не остановился. Он мог ощутить, как Учиха дрожит за его спиной, его рука вспотела в загорелой руке, а дышит он быстрыми короткими вздохами.

Блондин сделал напряженный выдох и заставил себя расслабиться.

- Саске, двигайся.

- Ты уверен? – спросил брюнет, серьезно взволнованный, но напряжение в его голосе поведало Наруто все, что он хотел услышать.

- Да, я хочу чувствовать его, тебя, как ты двигаешься внутри меня.

Наруто подался назад. От этого ощущения его рот открылся в беззвучном крике, а глаза плотно зажмурились, в то время как Саске издал громкий долгий стон.

- Давай же, двигайся.

Саске вышел перед тем, как медленно толкнуться, и снова остановился, когда погрузился до самого паха.

- Господи… так хорошо, Наруто. Я хочу … но…

- Черт возьми, Саске, - зарычал блондин и отклонился так, что Учиха практически весь вышел, а затем резко подался назад, насаживаясь еще раз. Ода из вскрика были приглушены, Саске уткнулся в загорелую шею, а Наруто спрятал лицо в их сплетенные пальцы.

- Я хочу чувствовать, как ты трахаешь меня… - тяжело дыша произнес блондин, и Саске снова вышел перед тем, как сделать вращательное движение бедрами и снова толкнуться внутрь. Спина Наруто выгнулась, а мускулы сжались вокруг члена брюнета до ощущения боли.

- Ох, бля, Саске, дааааааа… - прошипел Наруто, и снова толкнулся назад, - Снова так сделай.

Саске подчинился и был вознагражден, когда мускулы любимого сжались и тот прошипел его имя, за которым последовала новая команда.

- Быстрее, Саске, быстрее и ласкай меня. Господи, умоляю, ласкай меня.

Рука Саске взяла ритм, который вскоре подхватили его бедра. Наруто всхлипывал и стонал под ним, толкаясь и соскальзывая пока Саске всерьез не подумал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Чтобы бессвязно не кричать, Саске присосался губами к шее любимого, посасывая и облизывая, а затем прикусывая и целуя.

- Нет, Саске, - произнес Наруто, тяжело дыша, и сжал их переплетенные пальцы. – Я хочу тебя слышать. Если я не могу тебя видеть, то позволь мне тебя слышать.

Саске резко вышел из блондина, одновременно отпустил загорелую руку, и, обхватив пальцами загорелое бедро, перевернул парня на спину, снова погружаясь в блондина так быстро, что тот не успел и дух перевести.

Наруто вскрикнул, прогибаясь назад, его пальцы прочертили по бледной спине красные дорожки, а Саске взял ожесточенный ритм. Учиха потряс головой, чтобы откинуть с лица взмокшие черные пряди.

- Теперь ты можешь слышать меня и видеть меня… - его подбородок упал ему на грудь, и он простонал хрипло и протяжно, - Я… господи, Наруто.

Блондин наблюдал за тем, как поднялась голова его любимого, и черные глаза встретились с его собственными, полные любви, страсти и желания. Наруто притянул темноволосую голову вниз, к себе и прошептал в черные волосы.

- Я люблю тебя. Нуждаюсь в тебе. Ты прикасаешься ко мне так чудесно там, где никто меня еще не касался… давай же сволочь, сделай это. Сделай так, чтобы я кончил. Заставь меня кричать свое имя.

Свою просьбу блондин отметил тем, что втянул бледное ухо в рот, пока стонал и прогибался, чтобы встретить каждый толчок Учихи.

- Бля, - прорычал Саске и обхватил рукой дрожащий член блондина, и стал его бешено дрочить, пока его бедра вколачивались в тугое тепло снова и снова. Их смешавшееся дыхание синхронизировалось, их стоны и скомканные мольбы о разрядке наполнили пространство вокруг них.

- Сейчас, Наруто, - произнес Саске, глядя прямо в глаза любимому, сквозь белые вспышки, сверкающие на периферии его зрения, - Ох, господи… больше не сдержусь…

Шея Наруто выгнулась назад, и он ощутил жар, сжавшийся плотным кольцом в его животе, обжигающе кипящий и готовый взорваться.

- Сейчас! Саске… сейчас! – спина Наруто изогнулась как лук, и он излился между их телами, в то время как его мускулы сжали брюнета, посылая того через черту в наслаждение.

Губы Учихи отчаянно атаковали губы Наруто, пока волна за волной на него накатывало удовольствие и изливалось внутрь блондина.

Саске рухнул вперед, сдвигаясь влево, чтобы не прижать любимого, и прижал того к себе. Он потерся лицом о шею блондина, отпечатывая нежные поцелуи до тех пор, пока их дыхание не выровнялось до приемлемого уровня. Протянув руку, он нащупал свое белье и быстро вытер их обоих, затем стянул с дивана плед и подоткнул его вокруг их тел.

- Хммм, нет, Саске, - сонно пробормотал Наруто, - … кончит.

- Нет, добе, - ухмыльнулся Саске, - мы только что это сделали.

- Сволочь, - фыркнул Наруто и повернулся в бледных объятиях, чтобы лицом к лицу с брюнетом, их обнаженные тела были прижаты друг к другу как кусочки мозаики… совершенно совпадая по форме. – Мой дедушка вот-вот кончит свои дела и придет к нам.

Саске прижался к губам Наруто целомудренным поцелуем.

- У меня сложилось четкое впечатление, что он знает, кто я такой, - глаза Наруто расширились, сон исчез, - не думаю, что он будет сильно торопиться к нам.

- Мои сестры, - прошептал Наруто, наклонив голову, чтобы поцеловать бледную ключицу, что оказалась поблизости.

- Должны к этому привыкнуть, - сказал Учиха, проводя пальцами по светлым волосам и улыбаясь, когда почувствовал, что любимый расслабился в его объятиях.

- Невежливо, ты так не думаешь? - пробормотал Наруто, медленно прикрывая глаза.

- Хм, - сказал Саске, и прижал к себе блондина еще крепче, - я люблю тебя, Наруто. Останься со мной.

Голубые глаза мигнули еще раз в попытке сфокусироваться.

- Хорошо, но если ты снова меня покинешь…

- Этого никогда больше не случится. Даже сам дьявол меня не оттащит от тебя.

- Не смешно, сволочь, я надеру вам обоим задницы и притащу тебя обратно.

- Учту. А теперь засыпай.

Сонный вздох был ответом блондина, и Саске закрыл глаза, последовав следом в объятия сна. Он заключил сделку с дьяволом и выжил, а наградой оказалась не его жизнь, и совершенно не бесконечное богатство. Свою награду он держал в объятиях, крепко прижимая к груди, и намереваясь никогда ее не отпускать.

- … люблю тебя, сволочь.

Саске улыбнулся. Он выиграл.

ххх

Сакура и Ино стояли за дверями библиотеки, стараясь успокоить себя и хихиканье, что грозило вырваться из их ртов.

- Не знаю, чего ты сюда приперлась, широколобая. Он никогда тебя не выберет.

- Заткнись, свинья. Как будто он выберет такую отвратительную, как ты.

Они толкнули двери и замигали, приспосабливаясь к темноте. Камин выгорел, а единственная лампа светила со стола. Войдя в комнату, они обе замерли, их руки взлетели к губам, когда они увидели парней в шкуре на полу перед камином. Ноги переплетены, смяв и сбросив плед в процессе сна, две пары рук крепко обнимали тела поперек торса, а светловолосая голова спокойно покоилась на сильной бледной груди. Их лица были умиротворенными, но одежда, разбросанная по всей комнате, давала четкое представление о не слишком спокойной активности, что происходила в комнате до этого.

Сакура сделала судорожный вздох, и черные глаза открылись, бледные руки инстинктивно еще крепче прижали парня в объятиях. Узнав незваных гостей, Саске ухмыльнулся, целуя волосы Наруто, а потом шепча успокоительным шепотом на ухо блондину, завозившемуся на его груди. Не раздумывая больше ни минуты, Учиха закрыл глаза и снова заснул.

- Девушки.

С широко раскрытыми глазами, обе они повернулись к двери и увидели своего дедушку, который небрежно прислонился к дверному косяку.

- Подглядывать - невежливо.

Он указал им кивком головы на холл, и, бросив последний взгляд на пару у камина, девушки покинули комнату, а Джирайя закрыл за ними двери.

- Наруто! – прошипела Сакура, - Он… он сделал нечто ужасное! Он украл у нас мистера Учиху… запудрил ему мозги…

- Мистера Учиху Саске, - прервал ее Джирайя.

- …ты должен прекратить это, дедушка, - пожаловалась Ино, - Что?

- Мистер Учиха прекрасно знал, кого он выбрал два года назад, и теперь он вернулся назад и вернул себе того, что принадлежит ему по праву.

- Так это Саске! – пронзительно вскричали девушки одновременно. - Это невозможно! Он же просто прекрасен! Совершенно не такой, как раньше!

Джирайя хмыкнул в знак согласия.

- Ну, кто бы мог подумать. А теперь я настаиваю, чтобы вы оставили их одних. И я не услышу от вас жалоб или нытья. Вы поддержите Наруто и Саске всем сердцем или никогда больше не выйдете из своей комнаты.

- Но это несправедливо… Наруто должен был…

- Хватит, - Джирайя знал, что ни одна из его внучек не поймет, что Наруто всегда представлял себе Саске таким, каким он был на самом деле. – А теперь – ступайте.

Девушки разрыдались и побежали через холл. Когда они ворвались в их комнату, со слезами на глазах и с громкими всхлипываниями, они упали на кровать.

- Я лучше убью себя, чем поддержу их, - заявила Сакура мелодраматично, Ино кивнула ей.

Кто-то вежливо кашлянул, прочищая горло и заставив девушек притихнуть. Они повернулись и увидели дьявольски прекрасного незнакомца, прислонившегося к белому шкафу. Его бледная кожа сияла в свете луны, падающем через окно, а черные, словно полночь, волосы были небрежно завязаны сзади зеленой лентой, идеально подходящей по цвету к его безупречно чистому зеленому жакету.

Он стоял, беспечно поправив рукав своего жакета перед тем, как взглянуть вверх, его кроваво красные глаза встретились с ними взглядом и приковали к себе.

- Дамы… у меня для вас имеется небольшая сделка…

ххх

И большинство из них жили долго и счастливо…

- конец-


End file.
